In A Moment
by okaie
Summary: The world changes around us all the time: every year, every day, every hour, every moment. Life is full of changes, living is just how you react to each change... because one moment could change everything.
1. Two Ideas: Summary

**Two Ideas**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

_Okay… so I have these two ideas for Phil of the Future stories, that are pretty AU (alternate universe), and are slightly similar. Anyway, I'm going to put the summaries below, and if you think it's interesting and you'll read it (or review it :D) please tell me. Oh, and can you vote for which one you like better. That'll be the one I'll tackle first; I might do the other too if people like it. Thanks!_

**_Summary One (WINNER!): _**Keely's life is perfect. A perfect boyfriend, a perfect house, perfect parents, a perfect record, and to top that off, she's the most popular girl in school. But then this boy moves into town. This boy named Phil. He seems to be everything Keely isn't. The rebel, heartbreaker, and a family with hidden secrets. At first they don't seem to go together, even though they both know there are a few shocks of attraction, but when tragedy strikes and Phil is the one who catches her; all of a sudden, he's all she can think about. But she already has a boyfriend. One who loves her. Should she ignore her feelings and play it safe with her current boyfriend; or follow her heart and risk it all for the rebel boy who has captured her heart?

**_Summary Two:_** Keely was that perfect girl who always knew when to stop before it got too far. She always knew how to break up with a guy. She always knew how to keep herself from heartbreak. But then she met him. Phil Diffy. He's the boy who has captured her heart and she can't seem to get it back. Keely thought she had known the rules to life, only to find each and everyone of them yanked from beneath her feet by a boy named Phil. A story of love and heartache. Of pain and recovery. Of second chances. A story of discovery.

_So… let me know… and I'll see when I can start one of these stories. Remember to tell me if you like them and vote! I don't think I'll want to do them without knowing people will like or read it. So, please, at the very **least**, can I get FIVE yes' and votes. You can vote and tell me by reviewing. Thanks!_

_(Note: Oh… and some of my stories are now on hiatus because I'm having a hard time with them. Check my profile to see which ones, and if you have any ideas for the ones on hiatus, let me know. I'll take everyone's suggestions to heart!)_

**Thanks for reading (or reviewing/voting)!**

* * *

**WINNER... SUMMARY 1! **


	2. First Impressions

**Story Title: In A Moment  
**

**Summary: **Keely's life is perfect. A perfect boyfriend, a perfect house, perfect parents, a perfect record, and to top that off, she's the most popular girl in school. But then this boy moves into town. This boy named Phil. He seems to be everything Keely isn't. The rebel, heartbreaker, and a family with hidden secrets. At first they don't seem to go together, even though they both know there are a few shocks of attraction, but when tragedy strikes and Phil is the one who catches her; all of a sudden, he's all she can think about. But she already has a boyfriend. One who loves her. Should she ignore her feelings and play it safe with her current boyfriend; or follow her heart and risk it all for the rebel boy who has captured her heart?

**Chapter 1: First Impressions  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this. It makes me depressed. I don't own (the canceled; darn you Disney!) Phil of the Future.**

**Rating: T -- Some profanity, touchy subjects, references. **

**FINALLY! I can update. :D Though I'll use some curse words in this FanFiction, believe me when I say, I really _don't_ endorse cursing. Truly, I rarely curse myself. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :) REVIEW please!**

* * *

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

_- Something More, Aly & AJ  
_

* * *

"Hey Keely! Keely Teslow!" 

"Hey!" the girl named Keely Teslow called back happily. Her life was perfect. Picture perfect. Honor roll. Beautiful. Popular. A picket-fence family. The Californian surfer type boyfriend who actually loved her. It was perfect.

"Did you hear?" the girl asked her, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Hear what?"

"There are two new kids in H.G. Wells."

"Really?" Keely asked, her eyebrows raised. "_Two_ new kids in Pickford? It's not exactly the hottest spot to move to in California. I mean, I love it, but most of the time, the only new people here are babies. Who are they anyway?"

"Brother and sister," the girl replied. "The sister seems friendly enough, Pip or something was her name. The brother though. I'd be careful of him. Seems dangerous."

"In what way?"

"He seems to be that kind of guy who experiments… in more ways then one. There's probably no doubt that he'll try something on you."

Keely's face scrunched in apparent consternation, "Cute then?"

"Keely!" the girl exclaimed, "what are you implying? You have a boyfriend already, Greg. Blonde hair, blue eyes. About six-two. Surfer-like."

Keely gave a mischievous smile, "I can still look." She laughed when she saw the look of disbelief spread across her best friend's face.. "Just joking with you, Jess." She nudged her gently. "Anyway, thanks for the tip. I'll keep a lookout. What grade's he in?"

"He's a senior… ours."

"Aha."

* * *

"Fuckin' hate school," he muttered, his dark bangs sweeping into his eyes while he was trying to navigate the unfamiliar halls of H.G. Wells. He flicked back his emo bangs with a scowl on his face. 

"Phil," a petite blonde girl said, sidling up next to him. "Don't be like that on the first day of school. Please… don't. Actually try to make friends."

For a few moments he just stared at her blankly, finally replying, "What's it to you, Pim?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine… just don't get detention. Or kicked out."

He gave her a smug look. "Didn't you know…" he said, winking, "that's my specialty."

She walked away shaking her head.

* * *

"Excuse me class," the teacher called. The class ignored him, continuing their chatter. "CLASS!" he bellowed and immediately, a hush fell over them, and their heads turned to him. He straightened his tie and cleared his voice. He smiled, "We have a new student today, his name is…" he looked down at a slip of paper in his hand, "Phillip Diffy." 

A boy stepped through the door, clearly a rebel. Dark hair fell into his dark eyes, no smile elicited on his face. He was dressed in ripped jeans and a sweatshirt. He was clearly handsome, but also looked dangerous. He eyed the class and all of them eyed him back. He scowled, eyes flashing, and they flinched, their attention immediately returned back to their teacher, who was trying to smile encouragingly. "So… Phillip…"

"Phil," he cut in.

"Phil," the teacher confirmed, marking it down, "why don't you tell the class about yourself."

"I'm Phil," he said dully, "I just moved here."

The teacher didn't seem to know what to do. "Isn't there any more you would like to tell them? After all, in a small town such as this, we are all friends."

Phil gave a smirk. "Hi!" he said peppily, sarcasm apparent in his voice, "my name's Phil! And I want to be friends with each and every one of you!" He rolled his eyes.

The teacher's chest heaved.

"Yeah…" Phil said, his voice returning to normal. "All of you probably don't give a shit about me, don't wish to be my friend, and think I'm a kid straight from Juvie. Let's _not_ be friends."

The teacher shifted uncomfortably as he talked, feeling as if he was a bad influence. "Watch your language," the teacher rebuked, "But since it's your first day we'll forgo it. Hmm... where to put you... hmm... Phil… why don't you take a seat..." He pointed to a seat in the second row. "Right there, behind Ms. Teslow. She's one of our top students."

He rolled his eyes, "Great..." He walked silently to his seat, sliding in, and staring at her intently. Their eyes met. "Hi, Teslow," he said to her, winking.

"Keely," she whispered.

"What'd you say Teslow?"

"My name's Keely."

"Keely... eh? Hm... Keely and Teslow... hm... I know... Kelts."

Keely grimaced, and hushed, "Keely."

"Nah," he replied, smirking, "Kelts."

* * *

"I told you!" Jess exclaimed, leaning against the lockers. "I told you he would try to hit on you!" 

"Someone hit on you?" a boy said, sliding up next to Keely, putting his arm around her securely.

"Hi Greg," she said, giving him a small kiss, "No, this new kid just said hi." They started walking.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and you were the only person he talked to. Plus he nicknamed you."

"Really? What?" Greg cut in.

Keely ignored him, not wanting to repeat her given nickname. "He introduced himself to the whole class," Keely pointed out.

"Yeah, but he only talked to you directly," Jess said.

"I sit in front of him," she shot back.

"There are other people around him."

"He was just trying to be friendly."

"Yeah… just after he pretty much told us all to go shove it."

"He didn't say that."

"You could tell he wanted to."

Keely pursed her lips and Greg looked between the two, slightly confused.

"I told you he was dangerous," Jess said after a moments silence, persisting, not letting the topic of Phillip Diffy fall.

"Yeah," Keely said shrugging, "he was rude."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "he was. Not exactly a great first impression."

"Mmm." Keely couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine when she thought of him. He seemed arrogant, conceited, and dangerous. He was a rebel and seemed to be into totally different things then she did. He was suppose to be the kind of boy she wouldn't hang out with. She felt as if she hated him… but somewhere in her heart… she also found herself strangely attracted. That shiver that she felt when she thought of him… was that a good shiver? Or a bad one?

**…****END of Chapter One…**

**Hope you liked it! _REVIEW_ please! I'll love you forever!**


	3. What We Can See, You Somehow Can’t

**Chapter 2: What We Can See, You Somehow Can't**

**Another chapter! Yay! Haha. ;) Anyway… thanks for the reviews! Now… will you please review this chapter? Please?  
**

* * *

_My brain's repeating  
"if you've got an impulse let it out"  
But they never make it past my mouth._

_- The Sound of Settling, Death Cab for Cutie  
_

* * *

"How was your first day of school?" 

"Pretty good," she replied, smiling, "_and_ Bonehead over there didn't do anything stupid and get kicked out. He didn't even get detention."

"Shut up, Pim," he retorted, flicking her in the side of the head, "you make it seem like a miracle."

"Hah," Pim snorted, "for you," she looked at him with distaste, "it is."

"At least…"

"_STOP,_ both of you. Enough of your bickering."

Phil rolled his eyes.

"Now, Phil how was your day?"

"Hmm…" he said, faking thoughtfulness, "I would have to say… horrible."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Please…" Phil huffed, "everyone here in Pickford, California are a bunch of snobs. I hate it already."

"Oh, Phil," Mrs. Diffy sighed, "I'm sure you'll warm up to it soon… make some friends… meet a girl."

"Hah," he snorted, "sure… if the girls here weren't a bunch of fake blonde bimbos. They may be pretty, beautiful even, but none of them know the meaning of true pain of the value of money. All they know is their picture perfect, picket-white fenced life. They're all just a bunch of egotistical, dumb asses."

"Phil, it's that attitude and language that gets you in trouble," Mrs. Diffy reprimanded.

"Whatever. But you know it's true. It's not my fault that I fight. They're the ones who are jackasses and start it."

"Phil!" Mrs. Diffy exclaimed, "Watch it!"

"Geesh Phil. Harsh aren't you?" Pim asked.

Phil snorted. "Not harsh enough."

"The people here seem nice enough."

"To one like you."

Pim's face contorted into confusion. "And you mean?"

"I'll make it easy for you shorty," Pim glared at him with venom, "YOU. FIT. IN."

"It's not like you can't," Pim pointed out.

"It's true Phil."

"Hah. Why should I? I'm not going to be like everyone else. I'm not going to pretend that the world is a golden ray of sunshine and I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not. I won't tell people what they want to hear. I'm going to tell people the truth. And you know what? People don't like that. So this time… I'm not even going to try."

"Phil…" Pim groaned. "Don't… please. Can't you just be nice this time?" Mrs. Diffy nodded in agreement.

He stayed silent, deciding to storm into their new house as a response.

Pim looked at her mother.

"Phillip!" Mrs. Diffy called, "can we take that as a yes?"

He raised his hand over his head, twirling it in the air.

"… That better be a yes," Pim muttered darkly.

Mrs. Diffy peered at the back of Phil, examining him walk. "I don't know… but I have an uncanny feeling it is."

* * *

"Keels!" a girl squealed, covering Keely's eyes. 

Keely smiled. "Sarah?" she questioned as her eyes were released from their period of darkness. She turned around and found herself staring into deep blue eyes. "Sarah," she confirmed. "What's new with you, sis?"

"Oh nothing," she said dryly, as they started walking home, "absolutely nothing. Well besides the two new kids in our lame-o school."

Keely giggled. "Yeah. Crazy isn't it? _Two_ new kids in our school!"

"I know, right? Who comes to Pickford, California? Pickford, the town that is currently vying for the title of, "The most boring town in California."

Keely laughed. "It's not that bad Sarah."

Sarah looked at her incredulously. "Yeah. It actually is. I think the most interesting thing that has happened this past year is that someone actually moved into Pickford and there are two new kids at the school."

"Did you meet any of them?"

"I met the younger one, the blonde girl. She's in my grade. She seems nice enough."

"What's her name?"

"It's kinda unusual."

"Really?"

"It's Pim."

"Well… my name is Keely."

"True, very true. Wonder what our mother was on when she came up with your name."

"HEY!" Keely exclaimed, smacking her sister lightly. "That's not fair!"

"Haha," Sarah laughed, "It is… it is."

"Hmph," Keely grumbled, "Just because you have a normal name, you assume yours is better."

"Aww… Keels… I love you and your name!" Sarah threw her arms around her older sister and embraced her in a hug.

Keely giggled. "I love you too, Sar… little, annoying sister." She started to run off.

"Oy! Keely! That's not nice," her sister yelled to Keely's retreating figure. She dashed off behind her, never catching up until Keely had collapsed on their front porch, grinning. She collapsed next to her and punched her lightly. "Love you too," she huffed sarcastically.

"You know you do," Keely said, smiling, getting up. She stuck out her hand to Sarah and pulled her up. "Let's get a drink."

"Smoothies?"

"Sure. Let's just go put our bags down and then we'll go. I'll ask mom if we can take dad's car since he's away."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Yum. I love smoothies," Sarah commented. "What about you?" 

"Everyone has to love strawberry-banana," Keely said, referring to her own smoothie, "It's a classic."

"Mmhmm," Sarah agreed. "So anything new with you?"

"Nah," Keely replied, "Nothing over the other new kid being in my first period class."

"Really? I saw him. Phil Diffy, right? Looks like a total rebel."

"Yeah… that's him… Phil Diffy. I think he is a rebel. Pretty sarcastic… uncaring. And Jess swears that he's hitting on me."

Sarah laughed. "Oh… the bad boy has got a thing for you!" she sang mockingly. "Dumping Greg for him anytime soon?"

Keely looked swiftly over at Sarah, sticking out her tongue, before resting her eyes on the road again. "You suck, you know that, right?"

Sarah gave her a wide grin, "Oh, trust me, I know. And you should too. Aren't I the '_little, annoying sister'_?"

Keely laughed. "Always."

"Anyway… do you like him? I didn't hear you saying you would never dump Greg…"

Keely laughed again, this time at the apparent absurdity of her sister's statement. "Me and him? Phillip Diffy? The rebel? Wow… Sar… just wow. I did drop you on the head too much as a baby."

Sarah stuck out her tongue, but grinned inwardly. Though her sister had called her crazy… she hadn't denied anything. Keely might not have known it herself, but there were some signals that living with another and sharing DNA enabled you to pick up. And Keely was definitely sending some messages, though she didn't know it. She only thought that she hated Phil Diffy, but Sarah knew different, even if Keely didn't know it. "Sure Keels… sure… you tell yourself that."

Keely's face contorted into a face of perplexity. "What?"

Sarah just smiled. It might take a force of nature to make Keely see it… but she was up to the task. "I know you know Keely… but if you can't figure it out… just wait and see." 'Just wait and see…' she thought, 'wait and see.'

**Well… maybe it's a bit of filler… but you can't just get to the good stuff right away. Or maybe I'm just pacing the story wrong… hmm… oh well, I don't know. Of course… I am the writer. :D Anyway… review please! It'll only motivate me to write and update faster. ;)**

**A/N: Cliche... I know... but think of Sarah as Amanda Michalka... I mean... her and Aly are sister's... it's only fair that I get to use her image as Keely's sister in this story. **


	4. Letting Them In

**Chapter 3: Letting Them In**

**Yay! I have time (for now) and was able to update sooner! I told you reviewing would motivate me to write. :) I love everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Hehe. :D So maybe you can review again? Or review this time (if you didn't last time)?  
**

* * *

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it, maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from   
Perfection will not come_

_- All At Once, The Fray  
_

* * *

  
"What?" he asked angrily as a knock resonated on the door.

"Phil? Can I come in."

"Whatever."

Mrs. Diffy walked through the door. "So…" she said, "are you going to behave this time?"

Phil shrugged. "Maybe."

"Phil…" she started, "I know you're upset…"

"I'm not upset," he said stoutly.

"Well then… I know you didn't want to move here."

"That's damn true."

"But I think it'd be good if you get to know some people here."

He laughed bitterly. "Sure… last time you told me that, and I listened, we moved three months later."

"I promise we'll be staying here."

"Yeah, you said that last time too."

"Phil," she said exasperated, "I told my company that if they force me to move any more, I'd quit."

Phil laughed again. "Yeah… and then where would we be? Ever since dad died two years ago, all we've been doing is moving. What is it mom, are you afraid of commitment?"

Mrs. Diffy bit her lip, "No, Phil, I don't think _I'm_ the one afraid of commitment… I think that person is _you_."

"Hah! Yeah, right."

"Ever since your dad died, you've been surly. Phil, I really think that you should try to open up to other people, even if it is just me."

Phil grunted.

"Phil…"

"What?"

"Why don't you ever make any friends?"

"Because they're all a bunch of boneheads with no mind of their own."

"I think you're just afraid of getting close to people."

"Psh. No… it's just because they're boneheads.

Mrs. Diffy sat down on Phil's bed, next to Phil. She wrapped her arm around his back, pulling him tighter. Phil shrugged, trying to get free, but Mrs. Diffy's hold tightened. "Phil…" she said seriously, "what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"I know this isn't you. Before dad died you had so many friends. And Aly, what happened to her? You guys got along so well."

"She was being an idiot."

"Phil… are you afraid of getting hurt again? You're even distancing yourself from Pim and I."

"Hurt?" he scoffed, "how could I possibly get hurt."

"I know your dad seemed invincible, and he passed away. Is it that you are afraid that you'll lose someone else?"

"No, of course not," Phil snapped.

"Phil," she murmured, "you've got so much to offer. Why don't you show everyone else that?"

Phil remained silent.

Mrs. Diffy sighed, "Phil, I know that it hurt when dad died. It hurt a lot. But that doesn't mean you have to stop living your life. It doesn't mean that everyone else you meet will be lost to you as well. There are so many great things, so many great people out there, Phil. I want you to experience and meet as many of them as you possibly can. But you have to let go first. I know you're scared. I know you're upset. I'm not telling you to forget your father, to forget the pain. I'm telling you to remember, because it will make you a stronger person, but I'm also telling you to move on. You're a great kid, Phil. You just need to show everyone else that."

Phil turned his head away, refusing to look at his mom.

"Phil…" she said, getting up, "please, for me. You don't have to be afraid of losing someone. Maybe you will… but just remember all the good times with that person… remember the good times, and it'll make you stronger. Don't be afraid Phil… don't be afraid." She ruffled his hair. "Please Phil," she whispered, "try. Just try. Let someone in… let someone see the great kid you are. She walked out of the room.

Phil watched as the door creaked shut. He licked his cracked lips, thinking of what his mother had just said and realized how right she had been. He looked down as he felt a hot tear slip down his cheek.

* * *

"Kelts," he said, nodding, slipping into his seat. She pursed her lips while he smirked, obviously knowing that she did not even remotely like her new nickname.

"Well, look here," she said to him sarcastically, "you're on time. And you're even being more talkative today!"

He shrugged, "There's always a first for everything." He didn't elaborate, not wishing to reveal exactly what had made him decide to get to know more people. Keely Teslow just happened to be the first one he decided on.

She rolled her eyes and he grinned. "And look there," he said, "she actually has some spark in her. Amazing isn't it," he commented, "She is actually capable of being something other than Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes. Hey everyone!" he mock called, "Lookie here, Kelts here was sarcastic."

"Ugh, why are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"So mean."

"I'm not mean. You just think that. But deep, deep down," he said, winking, "you know you dig it. I mean, I just say what's on everyone's mind instead of keeping it quiet."

She rolled her eyes again. "Narcist."

"So I've been told." He laughed. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Actually… I do."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"You're arrogant and conceited. You act like you don't care about anyone or anything."

"Hmm… sounds like a pretty good description of me. But you've only got part of the picture."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"The sweet, sensitive, romantic side of me."

She snorted, holding in her laughter. "Hah. That'll be the day."

He winked, "Don't worry, you'll be seeing it soon."

She rolled her eyes. "Hey Phil."

"Uh huh?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"I have a boyfriend, so why don't you stop trying to flirt with me. Because the answer's no."

"Okay," he said shrugging, "So?"

Her eyes widened. "Okay?"

"Well…"

"Mr. Diffy," the teacher interrupted.

Phil's head swiveled. "Yeah, Mr. Cooper?"

"The bell has rung, and class is about to begin."

"Yeah…" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you please silence yourself?"

Phil raised both eyebrows. _Silence yourself?_, he mouthed when the teacher had turned. His shook his head and shrugged.

"Now, class," Mr. Cooper said, "we will be starting a new, I know you will all be ecstatic for this, project today for this History class. Fun right?"

The class groaned silently, while some hands shot up in the air.

Mr. Cooper silenced the class. "And before you ask, no, you will not be choosing your own partners." Hands went down. "I will assign them to you." The class groaned again. "For your project, you will be in pairs and you will randomly select a major war in history by picking from this bowl here." Mr. Cooper raised a bowl up in the air and shook it gently, swishing the papers around. He placed the bowl back down on his desk. "Now…" he clapped his hands together enthusiastically, "for partners."

"Hmm… Jessica Hartman," Jess looked up at Mr. Cooper, and than over at Keely, "you can partner with… hm… Michael Brown." Jess groaned to Keely, "Great…"

Keely gave a shrug. "Ms. Teslow…" Keely looked up, "you can… hm… well… why not, you two were talking before class… you can be paired with Mr. Diffy. Show him the ropes will you?" Keely breathed in, and looked back at Phil, who was smirking. She let her breath go, turning back around. She looked over at Jess, who was giggling silently. She narrowed her eyes at Jess. _Shut up_, she mouthed.

* * *

"Ah…" Keely moaned, "Mr. Cooper sucks!"

Jess laughed, emerging, "Like your new partner, Keels?"

"Shut up, Jess, just shut up."

"You get to spend even more quality time with Phillip Diffy!"

"What?"

"Oh, hey Greg," Keely said, "we have a project in History… and guess who I got paired with?"

Greg pretended to ponder for a moment. "Hm… Diffy?"

"Exactly. I mean, I've only known him since yesterday, and already we're being pushed together! I mean… what are the stars aligning up like we're suppose to be together."

Greg grinned, "Well that can't be… because we're together." He put his arm around Keely.

Keely smiled, "I know. But at least I'm not stuck with Mike. Phil seems… nice… sometimes."

Jess stuck her tongue out at Keely. "He still seems like a bad influence," she remarked, "I don't care how much he talks, he's still weird and an outcast."

"Yeah…" But she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she had somehow felt a small connection with him in their brief moment of talking. She shook her head, and smiled again. "Nah…"

"Nah?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking… but I was wrong."

"Okay," Greg shrugged.

Keely just smiled, laughing inwardly at her previous thoughts. A connection with Phil Diffy? No way! That just wasn't possible!

**Did you like it? Please tell me, if you did! I'll love you forever! I will… I promise. :P REVIEW please! (It will make me write faster… see this chapter is proof!)**

**A/N: Oh… yeah… I have written some future chapters… but since they aren't in sequence with this one… I can't post them. But I'll just let you know of their existence to tease you! Haha. :D Maybe, it'll motivate you to review… hmm… I'll set you a deal… if I get ten reviews on any chapter (this chapter or any future or previous chapters… but not including the summaries)… I'll give you some previews of some chapters that will be coming up. :)**


	5. You Give Me Something

**Chapter 4: You Give Me Something**

**Enjoy and review please!  
**

* * *

_You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might know my heart_

_- You Give Me Something, James Morrison  
_

* * *

"Phil! Will you please do something?" 

Phil shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Why?"

Keely rolled her eyes. "Because we're suppose to be working on this project that we were assigned to do _together_, as _partners_."

"Oh, that… yeah, well, it's not even due for another what, two weeks? Just relax Kelts, it'll get done."

Keely felt like screaming in frustration. "We stayed after school, to go to the school library," she hissed, "supposedly to work on this project, and now your telling me you don't want to work on it?"

"Do your really want to do it now?" he asked, looking at her through incredulous eyes.

Keely sighed, giving up, "No, I don't, but then why are we here?"

Phil shrugged. "Don't know."

Keely started to get up, "I guess I should go now, then."

Phil sat up suddenly, and pushed himself up as well, "Yeah," he said quickly, "me too. Do you mind if we walk together? I mean, if our houses are in the same direction."

Keely looked at him suspiciously. "Umm… okay."

"What street do you live on?" Phil asked.

"Sugar Maple."

"Nice. I live on… what's it called again… oh yeah, Crescent Avenue. Are Sugar Maple and Crescent near each other?"

"Very, they're intersecting streets."

"Coolness. We'll walk together then."

"I guess so…" Keely said, packing up her stuff. She straightened, and looked in Phil's direction, only to see him looking at her. "Something the matter?" she asked him, looking at him oddly.

Phil's head snapped into attention, shaking his head. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I was… was… just zoning out."

"Umm… okay. Ready to go?" Keely asked, starting to walk out the door and into the blazing, afternoon sun.

"Mmhmm," Phil said, slinging his unopened backpack onto his shoulder and following Keely's silhouette out the door.

* * *

"So… you have a boyfriend?" 

"What? How'd you know that?"

Phil snorted, "You told me this morning."

"Oh, yeah… my bad…"

"Anyway… who is this guy?"

Keely gave Phil an odd look, "Why do you care?"

Phil gave a faked offended look, "I'm just trying to get to know you," he scoffed.

Keely rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Think whatever you want, but seriously Kelts, I would like to get to know you. I don't have any friends here, so why not start with my project partner?"

"What happened to the F off, I don't need anyone, you gave everyone the other day?"

Phil pursed his lips, "I changed my mind."

"Sure you did… and why do you want to get to know me out of all people?"

Phil shrugged, "Well, you seem nice, and I have to say, you are quite beautiful."

Keely blushed slightly, "Are you just saying that to get into my pants? Because if you are, I suggest you take a hike. I intend to stay chaste until marriage."

"Chastity? Does your boyfriend know that? Because I mean… he is a guy… and well… chastity…" Phil commented slyly.

"My boyfriend's name is Greg," Keely said, "and yes, he does know. What do you think all guys are like you? Only do the dating game to get action? Is that the kind of person you are?" Keely denounced, "You're exactly the kind of guy I thought you were. Did you know, this morning I actually had thought you were somewhat nice and maybe we had a slight connection… but your sly comments have just confirmed what Jess had said about you before."

Phil remained silent, before quietly murmuring, "That's not who I really am."

"Really? It isn't… because that wasn't the impression I had gotten from your comment. What, have you slept around all your life?"

"I'm a virgin," Phil said bluntly, blushing slightly, "so I'd appreciate it if you left out comments about me sleeping around."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Keely said, her voice falling, stopping in her tracks, "I just thought… from your comments."

"… It's fine… I know I give off that impression, especially with all my comments. I used to do it so people would just leave me along after getting fed up with me telling them all to fuck off, but now I guess, I just got used to being like that after… if you knew what happened… well, never mind, you probably don't care."

"Is something wrong Phil?" Keely asked, touching his arm lightly.

"Nothing," Phil said, moving his arm slightly, brushing her fingers away, "nothing at all." He started to walk forward.

Keely looked at him for a moment, before quickly catching up, and stopping him, "Seriously… Phil… if you ever need to talk to someone, just tell me. I'll be there."

Phil sighed, "You're really nice Keely, truly, but I doubt you want to hear about my messed up life. There's just so much crap that's happened… I don't know… sometimes I feel as if I'll never be the same. My life's so screwed up, my heart's so screwed up… I don't think anything will make it better. I don't need anyone, it'll be me against the world."

Keely's fingers softly brushed his arm. "Phil… it doesn't need to be just you against the world."

Phil looked over at her, his brown eyes gazing into her blue ones. "Why do you care so much? You have a boyfriend, friends, a normal family, you have everything, why do you care about me? Why would someone who has everything want to help someone who has nothing?"

"Because everyone needs some to help them out of their darkest hours. And if no one in the world cared, imagine how horrible life could be. We might not admit it, but we all need help sometimes, and we all need someone to help us up when we fall," Keely told him, gazing at him, not letting their eye contact break. She quickly pulled him into a hug. "You might not be like me or my friends, but I believe that it doesn't matter who someone is, what their background is like, you should help them no matter what." She started walking again, letting Phil be the one catch up.

They walked in silence together until they reached Keely's house. "Seriously, Phil," she said, "if you ever need anything, just ask."

He smiled coyly, and asked, "How about a date?"

Keely rolled her eyes, "You seem about to break down, and I give you my sympathy, and now you're asking me out after you know I have a boyfriend? What did you just do that back there to get my attention?"

Phil shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

"So your little moment of loneliness and depression back there was just a ploy to get me to sympathize with you?" Keely asked, slightly aggravated.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't you decide what kind of person I am? From my personality, do you really think that I would just fool people to ask them out? When you decide on that, you'll know what kind of guy I am."

Keely walked away confounded.

* * *

"Hey Keels!" Sarah called as Keely walked through the door. 

"Hey Sar," Keely replied warily. Phil confused her. He could seem like a broken man one minute and then another teenage boy with raging hormones the next. It completely and utterly confused her. She wasn't sure who he was. Was he sincere, or was he a jerk? Then again, she had never had such a conversation with Greg; not like the one she had, had with Phil. Greg and her always seemed secure; there wasn't these confusing things that happened with them. They talked about was the latest movies, their current stresses, and such. No worries, like Hakuna Matata. They must be perfect for each other then, right? No need for real deep conversations, they got along just fine without them. That was what it was all about right? No conflicts. Right?

"How's your project with Phil going?" Sarah asked, snapping Keely out of her reverie.

"Confusing," Keely replied simply, starting up the stairs to her room.

"How so?" Sarah persisted, following her.

"We got barely anything done for one, and Phil's just… he's just… some character."

"Aww… did Keely spend all her time looking into Phil's eyes and having some deep, meaningful discussions instead of working?" Sarah mocked.

"Shut up," Keely grunted, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, she did didn't she?"

"I have a boyfriend," Keely protested.

"Yes, yes, Greg, who is Mr. Perfect. Captain of the Pickford Astronauts football team. Greg who buys you roses. Greg who treats you like a princess. I could go on and on about how 'perfect' Greg is."

"Exactly. Greg is great. And you forgot to mention how cute he is," Keely said, pushing her door open.

"But hey, maybe Mr. Perfect isn't perfect for you. Maybe, it's Phil Diffy," Sarah said, winking and smiling broadly, knowing that her comment would easily aggravate her sister.

Keely slammed the door in her face.

Sarah smirked, walking to her own room. Although Greg was great and pretty much perfect, she just had a feeling that Phil, with all of his faults and imperfections, still would somehow be the one for Keely. Perfection didn't guarantee a relationship, or love. It just made things seem better. Sometimes it was the imperfects in a person that made them truly unique. Phil made Keely think and get frustrated in a way that seemed entirely new to the character of Keely Teslow. Maybe Keely didn't see it, but Sarah had a feeling that there was something more to Phil for Keely then being that annoying, complicated kid.

* * *

Phil laid on his bed, just kicking back, thinking. He was thinking about his life, his past, and Keely. But mostly Keely. 

It was odd to him, how she had cared so much about him. She barely knew him. But she did care. She cared if he was alright or not.

At first glance, some might say she was a shallow person. But today, she proved them wrong. She was deep and heartfelt. When he had questioned why she had cared, she told him that everyone needed help; no one was unsusceptible to pain, and people needed to put aside their differences and help people in their time of need. And maybe she was right. People did need help. He had been that way. Going around thinking that he didn't need help, that he was immune to pain. It turned him into a different person; arrogant and smug. He always believed that he wouldn't get hurt; he was too strong. Phil had forced himself into a hole. He wouldn't admit his feelings or submit to any help, lest him seem week. So he turned people away. But that ended up being his downfall; because he needed help. Everyone needs help sometimes, and his belief in his strength turned him into a different person. He believed that if he ran away from the past, everything would be okay. But running away never solves anything. He changed who he was and pushed everyone away. He pushed Aly away. His own ignorance proved to be his downfall.

Keely was like Aly. Pretty, caring, smart, funny. Maybe that was why he liked her. She was like Aly. But he had pushed Aly away. Phil turned over on his side, plucking the bedspread. He had ruined his chances with Aly. They were best friends, potentially more than that. God, he had loved her. He loved her laugh, her smile, her caring and giving nature. He loved her overall. But he had ruined that. After his dad's death, he had pushed her away, telling her that he didn't need her. He didn't need anybody. He distanced himself from her and broke her heart… and his own. He never thought he would meet anyone as great as Aly. He had thought his chance was over, and he had ruined it. Then he moved, and he had met Keely. He had been attracted to her from the start. Though she was also different from Aly, but she seemed perfect, in her own quirky way. Of course… she did have a boyfriend. That perfect, little boyfriend.

Still, Phil smiled. Keely was about to provide comfort to a person she hadn't even known. It was weird. He had never had anyone do that for him in his life. Sure Aly was comforting, but she had already known him. Keely was just there for him, without asking any questions, or needing anything in return. Well nothing except respect.

There were things about Keely that scared him, and other things that made him feel immensely attracted.

**Hmm… Phil's got some hidden secrets. O.o Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm not sure if I've done anything much justice (like the development between Phil and Keely's relationship), but I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. Review please! I'd be ecstatic if I can reach 30 reviews with this chapter. :D**


	6. Why Can’t Everything Just Be Simple?

**Chapter 5: Why Can't Everything Just Be Simple?**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Enjoy! And review please!  
**

* * *

_I never knew,  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_- Over My Head (Cable Car), The Fray _

* * *

He had almost forgotten. _Almost_. But then he woke up this morning, groggily rubbed his eyes, and then looked at the time and date. It was October 18th. Then he had remembered. It was the day that his dad had died two years prior. 

He had almost forgotten. Last night he had been thinking, as usual. But instead, it didn't revolve around what he had lost. His dad… Aly… it was… strangely filled with hope. He had thought a lot about Keely. If only that could be the most of his worries.

He dressed in all black today, in memory of his father; in memory of everything that he had lost in the prior years. Not that he didn't dress black a lot. He liked black. It was mysterious, deep, and depressing. It reflected his personality; black that is.

Phil sighed, walking traversing through the crowded hallways of H.G. Wells, where everyone was socializing and going on with their happy, perfect lives. He scoffed silently. He had a wake up call for them. The world wasn't a perfect, safe, joyous place. One day their whole world would get ripped from underneath them. A wake up call. He had gotten his already. And when that happened to them, he just might laugh.

Phil inhaled deeply, blowing out slowly. His felt his heart pounding, and he wondered why no one could hear it as he could. How people never paid enough attention to see the guilt and pain contorted in his face.

He walked into his first period class, and instinctively gazed at Keely. It would be the ultimate test of her character. Would she act differently since yesterday? Would she completely blow him off ? Would she talk to him first? Or was she too confused from yesterday and she was waiting for his first move?

Would she see the pain and sorrow etched in his face?

Her eyes peeked at the door quickly as she heard footsteps enter, and he knew she had seen him. And he knew she was ignoring him after yesterday. He didn't blame her either; he had left her puzzled, angry, and annoyed. She wasn't going to be talking to him first. Now the question was… would she talk back? He watched her carefully as he walked toward his seat behind her. He saw her eyes flicker toward his figure, but then quickly flicker back to her best friend, Jess. She leaned forward, becoming more seemingly engaged in their conversation.

He walked past them, breaking their eye contact for moments before slouching down in his seat. He stared at her, smiling inwardly, just looking at her made him feel a little bit better. It definitely had not been a morning to remember.

She knew he was staring, and he saw a slight flush climb up her neck, but she ignored him still, instead deciding to continue to converse with Jess than acknowledge his presence. She wasn't sure about him since yesterday. It was _his_ move now.

He sneezed loudly, forcing her attention over to him. He wanted to talk. He wasn't usually desperate enough to divert attention to himself, but today was different. Anything to get his mind off today. Her eyes met his and her eyes studied his face. "Bless you," she whispered softly.

"Thanks," he said, "I don't know what came over me."

She squinted her eyes, looking at him doubtfully, "Sure."

"What you don't believe me?" Phil asked, knowing that he had engaged her attention.

Keely pursed her lips, "Let's just say I don't trust you."

"And why not? From the way I see it, I'm a perfectly trustworthy guy." Phil shrugged.

Jess let out a cough, covering unintelligible mumblings. Phil shot her an amused look, and Keely looked at her warily.

"You okay there?" Phil asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "because I thought you were choking on your opinionated, uneducated ideas."

Jess' jaw dropped, and Keely lowered her eyes, unwilling to get in between.

"You…" Jess fumed, "you're… so… so…"

"So what? Right? Brutally honest? You don't like it? Everyone has to lie to your face and act like the world's a happy, smiling planet and everyone loves you, right? Is that what you want?"

Keely shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Jess gasped and turned around in her seat placing Phil out of her vantage point. "Asshole," Jess muttered.

Phil leaned forward, and snickered in her ear, "I heard that bunch of bullshit… why don't you say it to my face next time?"

Jess looked back again, and rolled her eyes. She glanced over at Keely, her expression clearly saying, _Can you believe him?_

Keely glanced back at Phil and shrugged. She quickly looked away.

Phil sighed, and tapped Keely on the shoulder. "So, have you come to a conclusion about me?"

Keely just looked at him closely and said nothing.

* * *

"Why were you being such an a-hole to Jess today?" she demanded. 

Phil shrugged, ignoring her penetrating gaze.

"Why?" she demanded again. "I know you have feelings Phil! I mean, I know you can be rude and crass, but today… that was just a new level. Openly insulting someone in front of their face. That's a new low, even for you. She didn't do anything."

Phil's eyes flashed. "She hates me! Doesn't she? She thinks I'm some crazy drug addict or something, doesn't she? She hadn't even bothered to try to get to know me before forming uneducated opinions. She totally deserved it!" Phil exclaimed, defending himself.

Keely fell silent momentarily, pursing her lips. "You didn't have to be so rude. The Phil that I heard from last Friday wouldn't have done that."

"Well… today's a different day, okay?"

"I can tell…" she said, cooling down a little, hearing the hint of anguish in his voice, the pain etched in his face, "are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he huffed quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Would you stop asking woman?"

"You just look…"

"Just. Stop. I'm fine," he repeated. _She noticed_.

They stayed in silence for a while, just working on their separate parts of their project. Finally, Keely broke the silence. "I've formed an opinion on you," she said carefully.

"Really? And what is it? That troublemaker who scams people?" He turned away.

"I think your honest. You try to act like you don't care what people think of you, but you do. You do. You're rash, yet can be surprisingly logical at times. You're not the type of person to say things to another for their sympathy, just as I hadn't gotten the impression that you would aggravate another on purpose. Usually it's because you're just stating what you believe to be the facts of life."

Phil turned his head slightly toward her, his weary eyes peering into hers.

"You're emotional," she continued, "and still, are incredibly secretive, never letting anyone know what's inside. You don't like asking for help. It shows weakness, and I don't think you like to show weakness. An introvert if I may say." Keely paused, adding one last thought, "And you make me feel as if I can trust you, but at the same time I don't."

"Why not?" Phil questioned, feeling as if she had just placed him underneath a microscope and examined his very being.

"Because you don't trust me," she answered simply, "and I believe trust is a two-way bond."

"Who do you trust?" Phil asked, curious, completely entranced by her beauty and depth of character. She was wrong, actually, he felt as if he did trust her. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her that. It showed weakness. Didn't it?

"My sister, Sarah, my parents, my best friends, Jess, Via, and Tia, and… and Greg," Keely's voice faltering at the last name. She swallowed, not knowing what had gotten over her, of course she trusted Greg. They talked about lots of stuff. The latest movies, cool books, where they planned to go to college. Greg was a great, upstanding guy. But why had she stumbled over his name? She shook it off. "If you didn't know," she continued, "Via and Tia aren't in our school. They moved before you got here."

Phil shrugged, "That's cool, I guess, I've moved a lot in the past years." He talked as if he hadn't heard her stumble… did it mean anything?

"Why?" Keely asked.

Phil's eyes became vacant. "My mom's job…"

"Your dad's okay with that?" she asked.

Phil didn't reply for a moment, fidgeting slightly, "I've got to go," he said suddenly, bounding up. "See you later."

"Umm… okay," Keely said in surprise. "Bye," she said as he walked out. She sat back. Phil Diffy… Phil Diffy was some guy. He always caught her off guard; a deep soul. He seemed to be everything that people had told her to turn away from. Dark, moody, and complicated.

_Complicated people_, she had been told,_ have too many problems for themselves. You'd never get a stable relationship with them_.

That's what she liked about Greg. He was a stable relationship. They talked about simple things. From the best coffee in Starbucks to the latest music. No big depth needed, and it was fine that way. Nothing complicated, so no problems.

But Phil…

Keely mentally kicked herself. Why was she forever mentioning Phil? He wasn't right for her. He just wasn't! And today proved it. He was a complex person. Untrusting and intense. Phillip Diffy was all wrong for her.

Keely nodded, resolute. Greg was the right one for her. Phil, well, he was just too complicated. He wasn't strong enough to support her if she ever fell. Was he? Was Greg? Who would be the one to pick her up when she fell down. Greg, surely. Right? But Phil… he seemed like he had seen so many things in his life… he was so… deep. And he was weak. But was he weak? He couldn't have been. It took real strength to keep everything in the way he was. But did that make him weak? The fact that he wouldn't admit anything?

Keely sighed. Every detail of relationships was too intricate. Why was it that Phil was making things so complicated? Everything seemed so simple with just Greg. That's all she wanted… things to be simple. Simple.

But then Phil came… and simple went out the window. Things just seemed to get more and more complicated. Why can't everything just be simple?

**Ehh… I don't think it's the best, but I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway… I have most of the next chapter written (I had most of it already written before this chapter. :D), so if I get… let's say about five reviews on this chapter, I'll upload that chapter in a day or two, otherwise, I'll still update it… but then I'll probably be lazy, and it'll take longer. ;) Anyway, please review with any thoughts, or whatever. :D **


	7. On This Day

**Chapter 6: On This Day**

**I promised, about five reviews and I would update in a day or two. I got six, so I have to be keeping my promises don't I? Enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

_I hear sound echo in the emptiness  
All around but you can't change this loneliness  
Look what you've found, I've fallen down_

_- Down, Something Corporate  
_

* * *

Keely gathered up her things from the library, walking out just as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said, answering the phone. 

"Hey," a warm, masculine voice said on the other line.

"Greg," Keely confirmed.

"Keely," Greg said back, lovingly.

Keely smiled lightly. "What's up Greg?" she asked.

"Well, first off, I was wondering if you were finished studying."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"You are," Greg said, "Want to go out to eat?"

"Ooo…" Keely replied, "I'd love to, but my dad's coming into town tonight."

"Oh really? Hmm… well where are you right now?"

Keely looked around. "Like five minutes from my house and a minute from yours."

"Come over!" he urged.

"But… my dad," Keely protested.

"Keely…"

"Greg…" Keely whined.

"_Keely…_"

"_Greg…_"

"Why not?"

"Because my dad's coming home tonight."

"Just for a little? We could watch the game."

"Ehh… I'm not a big sports person, Greg, and you know that."

"It doesn't matter."

"I never understand anything when I watch."

Greg paused, thinking of another way to get Keely over. "My mom baked cookies."

Keely laughed, "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Is it working?"

"Just because your mom can make edible and delicious cookies and my mom makes cookies that are pretty much radioactive does not give you the power to bribe me."

"What's your favorite type of cookie?" Greg asked.

"Chocolate chip," Keely replied, "and didn't I tell you that already."

"Maybe... I was just checking… so… chocolate chip?"

Keely rolled her eyes, "Mmhmm…"

"Well… the cookies are… hold on," Keely heard a slight shuffling accompanied with the pause, "sugar…"

"Sugar's good too."

"Come over?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. It's not like I'm going to get myself killed in the next twenty-four hours."

* * *

"Hey girls, how do you feel about going out for dinner tonight? Your father's back so we thought we'd go out to it to celebrate." 

Keely shrugged. "Sound's good to me."

"It's cool with me too. Where are we going?"

"Hmm… what do you girls think about Chinese?"

"Great!" Keely said, grinning, "You know it's my favorite."

"Fine with me too," Sarah agreed.

"Well, then, since we all agree, why don't you put your bags down and we'll go."

"Okay," Keely said, starting to walk out, following in the heels of her sister. "Oh, wait…" she turned around, "mom… can I drive?" Keely pouted. "Please?"

Her mom smiled and shook her head slightly. "Fine, fine. You always want to drive now-a-days huh?"

Keely beamed and threw her arms around her mom. "That would be a yes, and thank you, thank you!" She flew out of the room to put her stuff down. "Come on Sarah! Move it! I'm allowed to drive!"

Sarah came tramping out of her room, "Mom's letting you drive? Well, there's my death sentence right there." She stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Keely huffed.

"I know, I know… it's just fun to poke at you." Keely stuck out her tongue, but laughed along.

* * *

"I see you're driving much better now, Keels," Mr. Teslow remarked. 

Keely grinned glancing over at her father, who was in the passenger seat to the right of her. "Thanks dad, I've been practicing."

"Using my car?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, she has!" Sarah cut in, laughing as Keely stopped at a red light.

Keely gave a little pout, "Maybe…"

Mr. Teslow laughed, as well. "Well then maybe we'll have to get you a car of your own. I mean… I did just get a raise."

Keely's mouth shot open in shock. "Oh my God? Seriously dad? Like seriously? A car?!" Keely squealed. "I would hug you, but I'm driving."

Mr. Teslow smiled, "Thanks honey, but keep your eyes on the road."

"And never take your eyes off of it," Sarah remarked.

"Check," Keely replied, as the light turned green. "Oh my God dad, you have no idea how this makes me feel!"

He grinned, "I think I do, and don't thank just me… you're mom said yes as well."

"Thank you mom!" Keely crowed, as the light turned green. She started to accelerate. "You don't know how…"

"Keely!" Sarah screamed futilely.

* * *

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Phil muttered. "Mom!" he called. "Oy! Mom! I'm going to go out for a walk." 

Mrs. Diffy appeared in the doorway, she looked at Phil, who clearly seemed distressed. "Where?"

"Out there," he said, somewhat rudely, pointing.

She bit her lip, knowing he was not at his best. His father had left them on this very day about two years ago. "Go ahead Phil," she said softly, understanding. Although it was late, she knew it was what he needed. He had had a rough day.

"Thanks, mom." He strode out the door, relishing in the light breeze. He yawned as he strode further down the street, trying to relax from the day's stressful events. He rubbed his temples on the side of his head. "Just forget everything," he said to himself, "clear your mind, Phil." He inhaled and exhaled slowly, but to no avail; he still remembered. "Fuck life!" he exclaimed. "Just let me forget! Forget my dad, forget Aly, forget Keely! I don't want to remember anything… just let me be happy…" He turned the corner, his fists balled, and exhaled again, trying calming down. "My dad's dead, Aly's gone, and Keely… "

He sighed, and closed his eyes, an overwhelming sense of loneliness and depression enveloping him. "… maybe Keely can stay." He opened his eyes slowly.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, looking at the scene laying ahead of him; his previous thoughts seemed to escape him. "What the fuck?!"

He ran, his heart pounding hard in his chest. There were two cars. Two, flipped up, overturned cars. He ran to one, a midnight blue BMW, and kneeled on the ground, peering into smashed windows. There were four people. All unconscious. A man, handsome, but definitely older. A woman, presumably his wife, pretty as well, but older too. And then, two girls. Two girls he knew. One quite well. They were blondes, and pretty. Teens. And in his school. Phil gulped. "Keely," he whispered, "Oh my God… oh my God! HELP!" he hollered. "Help! HELP! Car… car… car crash!" He swallowed once again, peering back into the lifeless forms in the car. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and suddenly remembered his cell phone. He whipped it out, dialing a number he had never thought he would have to use; 911.

"Come on… come on…" he muttered, getting up and pacing around, musing up his with his fingers.

"Hello? What's your emergency?" a voice asked warily on the other line.

"There's been a car crash," he said, his voice shaking slightly as he looked back at the smashed car.

"A crash?" the voice repeated, "Where?"

"It's… it's…" Phil swiveled his head wildly, looking for the street sign. "at the intersection of Sugar Maple & Crescent in Pickford, California."

"Sugar Maple & Crescent. Pickford, California. Is that correct?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay," the voice stated firmly, "The police and an ambulance will be there soon. Tell me the scene."

"Well… everyone's unconscious. And it looks as if this silver car rammed into a blue one. The side's pushed in and both cars have flipped over. The windows are smashed as well."

"Have you moved any of the victims?"

"No…" Phil said, raising his hands to cover his eyes as a red and blue light flashed brightly down the street. The siren rang out clearly out against the quiet, cool wind.

"Are they here?" the voice asked.

"Yes."

"You can hang up now, they'll take it from here."

"Thank you," Phil breathed before hanging up. He looked up, shielding his eyes from the blinking siren light. "Hey," he called, waving his hand, "over here!" The policeman walked slowly over to Phil, surveying the scene. His face looked wary as he faced Phil. His face was filled with wrinkles, and distress was apparent.

"What happened?" the police officer asked.

Phil felt his throat go dry as he looked back at the scene. "I don't know… I just decided to talk a walk tonight… and here it was."

The police officer's chest heaved. "Well, you did the right thing by calling 911. It looks bad. What's your name?"

"Phil. Phil Diffy."

"I'm Chief Smith. Do you live here?"

"Mmhmm… just moved here." Phil murmured, watching as policemen and EMTs broke windows and dragged the victims out.

"Yeah… it's a small town, and I didn't recognize you, do you know the victims?" he asked.

"Yeah," Phil replied softly, "well… some of them." He cleared his throat. "I'm in a class with the one girl. Keely Teslow."

"Chief!" a voice called, "come here!"

"Stay here," Chief Smith ordered, "I'll be back."

Phil stayed, frozen to the spot. His heart was still pounding, sweat dripping from his brow, despite the cool, night breeze. Minutes passed, but time seemed to be on a standstill for Phil. Finally, Chief Smith came over. "Will… will they be okay?"

Chief Smith's brow creased, "I don't know… I think the man in the silver car, well, he was drunk. As for everyone's condition," he paused to take a deep breath, "it doesn't look good."

Phil felt his mouth slowly open. He tried to speak, but to no success, nothing came out. He shut his mouth, opening it again to attempt speaking again. Nothing.

Chief Smith smiled bitterly and motioned to the open ambulance doors. "Do you want to accompany them to the hospital?"

Phil nodded silently; nothing felt real. Like the world had suddenly become a joke. After all, how much more tragedy could there be on this one date. Phil's chest shook slightly.

"Okay, follow me."

Phil followed, each footstep sounding like a crack of thunder. His head pounded. He climbed silently into the back of an ambulance. He swallowed, and screwed his eyes closed. Opening them slowly, he peered down, finding himself looking at the mangled face of Keely Teslow. He uncurled his fingers, which had been balled into a fist. He reached out slowly to her limp hand. He felt the milky-white skin, clammy, but there was something there. A faint heartbeat. "Thank God," he muttered. He didn't think that he could go through another tragedy, especially on this very day. At least… he hoped he wouldn't. The ambulance jerked, and Phil jerked forward with it, the siren ringing in his ears. It felt like the worst ending to an already bad day.

**TBC…**

**Oh! Cliffy! Where you expecting that? O.o Anyway… hope you liked it! Review please! Feel free to leave me any suggestions too. :)**

**A/N: I have no idea what a 911 call is like. It's never happened to me, and hopefully never will. **


	8. Too Close To Home

**Chapter 7: Too Close To Home**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :D Review please!  
**

* * *

_Welcome to the fallout_  
_Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

_- Dare You To Move, Switchfoot  
_

* * *

"Phillip James Diffy!" Mrs. Diffy's voice shrieked through the telephone. "Where are you?! You leave the house for a walk and it's an hour and a half later and you haven't returned. And your cell phone! Why didn't you pick up? Please tell me you weren't out vandalizing something to take out your anger! You scared me Phillip!" 

Phil held the phone slightly away from his ear. "I'm sorry," he said meekly.

Mrs. Diffy panted. "At least you're okay," she grumbled. "Now, where are you? And please don't tell me the county jail."

"I'm in… the… hospital," Phil said, his voice dragging off slightly.

"The hospital?! Oh my God, Phil, what happened?"

"Car crash."

"A car crash? You don't even have a car! Did you get hit?"

"I'm fine," Phil replied, his face stony.

Mrs. Diffy's breathing slowed. "What happened?"

"I saw a car crash on the side of the road, so I called 911. I went to the hospital with them."

"Oh my…" Mrs. Diffy paused, "do you need me to come pick you up?"

Phil played with the bottom of his shirt, rubbing the material between his fingers. "No," he replied, his head tilted forward, the corners of his mouth shaking slightly, "I want to make sure they're okay." _Dad._

"Really?"

"Well…" Phil's fingers grabbed onto a belt loop, and he slipped his fingers in and out of it, nervously, "I know one of the people."

Mrs. Diffy's eyebrows raised slightly. "Oh really?" she said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah…" Phil's voice trailed off as he rubbed his hand nervously up and down the pant leg of his jeans.

Mrs. Diffy was silent for a moment. "Okay," she said, "you can make sure your _friend_ is okay. But you better call me later, Phillip."

Phil blew out slightly, blowing his bangs out of the way. "Thanks mom."

"I love you, Phil."

Phil trembled slightly, a tear slipping slowly down his cheek. "I love you, too," he said quietly, reciprocating words that had not been said in two years. _Dad._

Mrs. Diffy smiled slightly, though her heart ached slightly. "Bye, Phil."

"Bye, mom." Phil hung up the phone slowly, and brought his hand up to his face, wiping the tears away. His fingers lingered on his cheek for moments, as he slowly brought it back down. He took in a deep breath, looking at his surroundings. He was in a hospital. A damned hospital. Where hundreds of people died everyday. _Dad._ He walked slowly back and sank into the hard hospital chair.

* * *

A flash of white light, a distorted rainbow of colors, and then, darkness. That was all she could remember. She clutched the top of her head, her eyes remaining closed. But it seemed… off. It didn't feel like skin. It felt, porous, rough almost. She groaned inwardly. Her head was throbbing as she flickered her eyes open. Everything was white. All white. She didn't remember this. She screamed.

* * *

"Sir?" a nurse said to Phil. "Sir?" she repeated, shaking him out of his stupor. 

Phil blinked slowly, and stretched out. He shook his head vigorously. "Mmm?"

"The girl has woken up."

"The girl?"

"The one you accompanied to the hospital."

"Which one?" Phil asked quickly, his heart pumping wildly.

"Ehh…" the nurse scratched her head and looked down at the clipboard. "Teslow… Keely."

Phil stood up. "Which way?" he asked simply.

* * *

His hand shakily reached for the doorknob. His grasped it firmly, stopping the quakes. He took a deep breath and pushed it forward. "Keely?" he asked unevenly as his head rounded the barrier between them. 

He saw a blonde head warily look up. Her face was covered in angry scratches. A gash marred the side of her cheek. Her wounds had been dressed with gauze, but the pain looked horrendous. He could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like. And the internal damage too. "… Phil," she whispered hoarsely, exercising her vocal cords, "what are you doing here?"

Phil shrugged. "Thought you could use a friend."

Keely sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. "It was my fault," she muttered quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked.

"The car crash," Keely said, her voice thick with emotion, "It was all my fault." She opened his eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were wet with tears.

Phil fell silent for a second before deciding to reach out to her. He touched her arm gently. "It wasn't your fault," he said softly.

"Yes, it was," Keely choked out bitterly, the tears falling faster. "I was the one driving."

"The other guy was drunk," Phil told her, "and he ran a red light. It wasn't your fault."

"How do you know that?" Keely demanded.

Phil hesitated, "I was the one who found you guys."

Keely looked down, her breaths coming in uneven puffs. It didn't matter that someone else had been drunk. That he had run a red light. It was still her fault. She had been the one driving. "Was it bad?" she asked.

"Was it bad?" Phil repeated, wonderingly.

"The crash. Was it bad?" Keely looked him in the eyes, searching for an answer.

Phil diverted his eyes from Keely's.

"Phil, tell me," she pleaded, "was it bad?"

Phil looked down warily. "Define bad."

Keely heaved a sob. "My family, how are they?"

Phil looked at her again, "I don't know."

"How does it look?" she asked quickly.

Phil looked down, murmuring his answer.

"Phil," Keely said again, fervently, demanding his answer.

Phil raised his eyes slowly, letting them flicker to her tear-streaked face for a moment. "… Bad. The doctors said it looked bad."

Keely let out an anguished cry. "They're wrong right?" she asked. "Look at me, I'm awake."

Phil fell silent for a moment before mumbling, "But are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Phil hesitated. "Unless you feel like you've walked out of a car crash with just a scratch…" Phil sighed. "Do you feel like shit?"

Keely closed her eyes, knowing that her answer would have a great answer to the prospect of her family's own life. She nodded slowly. "But that doesn't mean anything, right? I mean I just got out of a car crash. It's expected right? And I can talk now… doesn't that mean anything?"

Phil stood up. "Maybe. Or maybe it's just your emotions taking control."

Keely stifled a sob as a doctor strode in. "Hello Keely," he rumbled in his gruff baritone. Concern etched his face. "I'm Dr. Walter. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess," Keely sniffled, "I'm alive aren't I?"

"You were very lucky," Dr. Walter remarked, "very lucky indeed. Does anything hurt?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I guess? It's no time to bear the pain of the world," Phil said, his eyebrows raised. "You look like you're on the brink of death."

The doctor pursed his lips, "Well, maybe not that far now, but you are cutting it close. What exactly hurts?"

"My head, my arms, my legs… everything," Keely groaned waving her one hand weakly.

"I thought that much. You're in bad condition Ms. Teslow. It's a miracle your alive."

Keely heart skipped a few beats. If it was a miracle she was alive… what about everyone else?

"You'll have to stay in the hospital for a while, to make sure you make a full recovery. You have some broken bones, a concussion. Your lucky to not have sustained permanent brain damage with the head bang you received. We've put you on some pain medication, so you aren't feeling all of the pain, though…"

"What happened?" Keely interrupted suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Walter said, "You were in a car crash."

Keely blew out slowly, "I meant what happened to everyone else?"

Dr. Walter looked at Keely nervously. "How do you feel?"

Keely looked at Dr. Walter suspiciously, "Fine," she responded.

Dr. Walter sighed and sat down in a chair next to Keely. He placed his hands down on his thighs and leaned his weight upon his arms. He blew out slowly. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

Keely's breath caught, and Phil reached over, placing his hand on Keely's shoulder. He could've used someone to hold to two years ago.

"…your father and mother died on impact… your sister is in critical condition. We are unsure of whether or not she will pull through. Even if she does, she will most likely be in a coma for a period of time, if not, for life."

"No," she said, in disbelief, "you're lying. That's not true." She closed her eyes tightly, telling herself it was just a dream. It was all just a dream. Just an elaborate dream. She opened her eyes once again. It was the same. It was all the same. Keely let out an anguished wail. Her breaths came out in gasps now, a waterfall of tears pouring out.

Dr. Walter touched her shoulder lightly, as he rose. "I'm sorry, Keely."

Keely nodded slightly, but remained incapable of speaking. _My family._

"I'll be back to check on you later." He left the room quietly, knowing quite well that his words, though no fault of his own, had destroyed the life of a girl today.

* * *

Phil was unsure about what to do. How should he comfort her? Would a simple touch do? He blew out in frustration. Why do these things always happen he found himself wondering. Her breaths were ragged now, her chest heaved, and the salty tears were pouring out. What would he have wanted? Someone who felt like they were there for him. That he wasn't the only one left. He reached down slowly and embraced her cautiously. 

She was broken. Physically and emotionally. He pressed his cheek against her hair. "It'll all be okay," he promised, saying the words that needed to be heard.

Keely hiccupped, choking on her tears. She nodded into his collarbone slightly, trying to make herself believe that his words were true. They needed to be true. But they would never be true. She would never be okay. Things would never be okay. They were dead. She grasped on to him tighter, disregarding the pain that coursed through her body. She needed someone to cling to more. And she did cling to him. She clung to this strange boy who she had met only days ago and felt oddly comforted. Her breathing slowed down as the minutes passed by, her chest moving slowly up and down.

He released her. "I'm sorry," he said, because there were no other words that he knew to say. And yet he knew those words weren't enough. Because they hadn't been enough for him. They still weren't. He searched her blotched face. The scars and streaks. "And I know that sorry isn't enough."

Keely's chest quivered again. "Why are you being so nice?" she blurted out. Her time of courtesy had passed. Emotions were full blown and courtesy was the farthest thing from her mind. "Why are you willing to be here for me?" _My family._

Phil looked at her, the corners of his eyes becoming wet. "Because I knew… no, I know how you feel."

Keely looked at him cautiously, knowing that some of his secrets were unraveling before her. "Why do you know?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Phil felt a knot in his throat, unsure of whether or not to reveal what he had kept hidden for so long. It all seemed to hit too close to home. It was bringing everything back. "…Two years ago," he started, "on this day… my dad died in an accident." _Dad._

**So what did you think? Good, bad? At any extent, I hope it wasn't a waste of your time; good or bad. :) Review, please! I love hearing from all of you.**


	9. It's Normal To Cry

**Chapter 8: It's Normal To Cry**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Here's the next. ;) Enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

_While grief is fresh,  
Every attempt to divert only irritates.  
You must wait till it be digested,  
And then amusement will dissipate the remains of it._

_- Samuel Johnson  
_

* * *

All she did all day was lay in a bed, and yet it felt so draining. Keely groaned, turning her head to the side, her head smothering the curls in her hair. She sniffed and whimpered again. It had been too long since her last proper shower. Her most recent shower had been the staining wetness of tears rolling down her face, climbing into her hair and soaking her hospital gown.

Keely sighed, closing her eyes raising her hand to massage her temples. She blew out in frustration, needing a distraction. Anything to keep her mind away… away from _that_. She felt the buildup around her eyes but she fervently shook her head. _No_. There would be no more crying, no more spilled tears. But her chest began to heave again, and Keely raised the former pristine white blanket over her face, hiding it from the world. Well, no one would see the tears she cried. She sniffled silently. It was all wrong. All so wrong. She wanted to cry. She did. But she had to stay strong. Right? That's what everyone always told her. Just remember the good things, and don't cry.

She had been in the hospital for two days already, if you counted today and the day after the crash. Sarah, as predicted was in a coma. Keely felt more quakes rush throughout her body, but she hadn't released the tears yet. She steadied her breathing, though the crooks of her eyes grew wetter. She threw the blanket off her face and hurriedly reached for the television remote. Anything to keep her from thinking of them. Because then she would want to cry. Cry for what she lost. Cry for what they would never see. She wanted to cry; wanted to so bad. But she shouldn't, people told her.

The television flickered to life and Keely forced herself to watch. But during the early afternoon, there wasn't much on. Keely usually enjoyed soaps, but found herself grimacing every time she tried to watch one today. It was too dramatic. She shut the television off again for about the millionth time this day.

She raised her hand and rubbed her eyes warily, trying to think of anything that didn't have to do with her family. …_Phil._

Phil had left yesterday afternoon, even skipping school, though he claimed that he wouldn't have wanted to got to school anyway, to keep her company. Sort of. Though he wasn't as brusque as his usual self, comforting her and saying such tender things that did not seem very Phil-like. He was also quieter then his usual self, well the Phil Keely had known, and often his face was set stonily. Occasionally he held her as she cried and she swore she saw a couple of tears fall from his eyes, but he would disclaim the very idea of him having any emotions.

Maybe that was just Phil. But he had also refused to tell her anymore than the fact that his father was in an accident. An accident… at first, Keely had thought about it being another car accident… _car accident_. Keely felt her cheeks quiver, but she continued to press on in her thoughts, refusing to look back on that… that… phrase. Maybe his dad died in some other accident. _Death_. Death… such a black, evil word.

_Death_. The tears started to spring from her eyes, try as she might, she could not put them back. _Mom. Dad. …Sarah? _The tears fell in fat droplets, rolling over the mounds created in her blanket. She wished she could turn over, so she could hide her face within the confines her pillow. But it had been doctors orders. No turning around. She closed her eyes, attempting to do a breathing exercise she had recently come up with to help calm the tears.

_Inhale. 1... 2... 3... Blow. 1... 2... 3..._

_Inhale. 4... 5... 6... Blow. 4... 5... 6..._

_Inhale. 7... 8... 9... Blow. 7... 8... 9..._

Keely repeated the exercise until the last of her tears had fallen away. She blinked, her eyes squinting under the unforgiving bright hospital lights. She concentrated her mind again, refusing to let it wander back to _that_ subject. Phil was undoubtedly out of the question now, he made her remember too much. _Greg_.

She had called him yesterday, after the initial shock… of… she had called him yesterday. He was upset when she had told him that she was in the hospital, and that she had been in an accident, but when he had questioned her further, she had refused to tell him much more. Like about her… Keely's lips quivered, and she closed her eyes tightly for a moment, before opening them.

Better in person, she had said to him. At least then the tears could come crashing down and he would understand why. Like Phil did. _Phil…_ She shook her head. _Greg._

Greg had promised to come by today after school. He wanted to yesterday, but his parents had forbid him. _She needs her rest_, he had mimicked for her over the phone. He made her laugh slightly, something that Phil hadn't been able to do. Entertain her. She savored that moment because it kept her thoughts at bay. But at the same time, she hated it. Hated that she laugh and talk while her parents… her parents were gone. And Sarah… Sarah might be too.

Keely raised her hands up to her eyes, pressuring them slightly, as if that would keep the tears in. No matter what she tried, her mind kept wandering back to that subject. _Her family_. Keely let out an anguished cry, "It's not fair!" She sobbed lightly, finally giving up, letting the tears fall freely. It was too hard to stop them, and they never seemed to cease. She never felt more alone.

"Does it ever stop?" she whispered bitterly, shutting her eyes, not seeming to hear the faint click of the door. Grief seemed to be the medium in her life right now, and it never seemed to disappear.

"Does it ever stop?" another voice echoed, "Does what ever stop?"

Keely's eyes shot open, surprised to see Phil standing there nervously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rather rudely.

Phil shifted uncomfortably, and widened his eyes in disbelief. "Fine," he muttered indignantly, "if you don't want me to drop by or talk to you again, all you needed to do was tell me yesterday." He turned around, his hand snaking to the doorknob.

"No!" Keely cried, "I didn't mean it like that." Phil turned his head slightly, allowing him to see her face. "I was just surprised that's all."

Phil turned completely around. "Why?" he asked.

Keely shrugged uncomfortably, "I don't know… but why do you care how I feel?"

It was Phil's turn to shrug uncomfortably. "Because… because…" Phil bit his lip, unable to find a suitable answer that didn't reveal part of his soul. "You need someone?"

Keely raised her eyebrows, the tear streaks on her face glimmering underneath the bright fluorescent lights. "You knew that there was always Greg," she whispered, as if to challenge him for the real reason. Keely looked at him in the eye, and Phil stared back. Silence enveloped them.

Phil looked down at his shifting feet finally. "Maybe… I feel that I should because… I know what you're feeling." He raised his head slightly, daring to let his eyes flicker to hers. "It's like… like…" Phil struggled for words as Keely wordlessly stared at him, lingering on to his every word. Maybe she wasn't so alone.

A knock resounded on the door. Phil and Keely both jumped slightly. Keely cleared her throat, "Come in," she called, glancing at Phil one last time, who had an apparent scowl on his face.

The door pushed open and Greg appeared on the other side, flowers tucked beneath his arm. He glanced over at Phil and gave a slight smile. He breathed out slowly. "Keely," he said. He stepped quickly to her side and kissed her gently. Phil grimaced, and turned his head slightly.

Greg stood up, straightening himself. He placed the flowers on the side of her bed. "Keely," he breathed, "I'm so glad your okay." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and bent down to hug her. Keely weakly placed her chin on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. She looked off in the distance at Phil.

Phil looked her straight in the eyes, took a deep breath, and shook his head slightly. He sank into a chair in the corner of the room, remaining silent.

Greg sat down in a chair by Keely's side. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Keely shrugged slightly, returning her eyes to Greg's face. "Okay, I guess. It hurts a little, but I'll live."

Greg smiled, "That's good. So where's your bugger of a sister? Is she just raring to get out of the hospital? She never struck me as one who could stay down for long."

Keely features shrank slightly and she grimaced. "No," Keely said softly, "Sarah never seemed like one who could stay still for long."

"Yeah, so should I go visit her for a little? Or should I stay with you?"

Keely felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You could," Keely said, "but she won't respond.

Greg was taken aback. "What?"

"I didn't want to tell you on the phone," Keely sniffled, "it seemed too impersonal."

Greg froze.

"Sarah's in a coma!" Keely wailed. Phil looked at her alertly, as if he wanted to comfort her, but he glanced at Greg again and remained immobile.

"Oh my God," Greg said, "what are your parents saying about that?"

Keely felt her chest heave, her heart pounding. "They…. They… are dead." Keely squeezed her eyes closed. She had known it; she knew they were dead. But why did it tear her heart apart every time she had to say it?

Greg paused. He reached out for her hand. "Keely…" he whispered, "oh my God… Keely…"

Keely felt like her heart was being torn out again. And again and again. The reality seemed to strike anew every time. She knew it. She knew they were dead. But saying it out loud confirmed it.

Greg touched her arm, his fingertips seemed unsure against her skin. He looked at her, swallowing. "At… at least… you had time with your family," he said, trying to make her feel better.

Keely tried to nod, tried to think in the way Greg had put it for her. At least she had time with them. She tried to be comforted by his words. But inside of her, she knew that she couldn't be happy. She just couldn't. She couldn't see the bright side of it. They were dead. Her parents were dead. And Sarah was as good as gone as well.

She had wanted to look at the bright side of things before. Just like everyone told her too. But it hadn't worked. She had memories, sure, but there were years more that they were suppose to witness as well. She shouldn't grieve, that's what they always said. But then why was it so hard not to?

"Are you okay?" Greg asked eagerly.

She attempted a small smile, but the edges of her lips quivered.

"She's not alright, okay?!" Phil screamed suddenly from the corner of the room.

Greg swiveled around. "And how would you know?"

"Are you crazy? Her parents just died. D-I-E-D! She's not going to be alright. She doesn't need to look at the damn bright side of things. So, maybe she feels like shit inside and out, but who wouldn't? Who fucking wouldn't?" Phil hissed at Greg.

Greg sat still, taken aback as Keely looked at Phil with a heart wrenching stare. "At least I'm not yelling, like you. She needs her rest. At least I'm trying to make her feel better. Make her happy."

Phil snorted angrily. "Let me repeat, they just fucking died. DIED. She doesn't want to hear some bullshit, why don't you look at the bright side. She wants to fucking cry. Maybe it does hurt, and it fucking should. Let her cry when she wants and be happy when she wants. She's not going to get over it just because you fucking tell her that she had time with them. Just tell her a fucking, I'm sorry. It might not seem like enough, because she'll still cry. But it takes time to fucking get over it. Maybe she'll never get over it. Just let her be sad. Doesn't she have the right to be sad? Let her be sad as long as she fucking wants. It's not going to make her weaker. Let her decide when she wants to fucking feel better."

Keely breathed in heavily, the tears falling fast. It was okay to cry. That's what Phil said. It was okay. He had said what she had been thinking. That it hurt. It hurt… a lot. And she didn't need to be better now, like everyone had told her. According to what Phil said, it was okay to cry. She didn't need to be happy right now. She held on to that thought dearly.

There would be no more pretending, and no more held back tears. Because here was someone who thought it was alright to cry. That she should be able to grieve and feel the pain. It was normal too. It was normal to cry too. Normal.

**Emotional, neh? So, what did you think? Did I portray the emotions well enough? Or was it way off? Either way, let me know. :) I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**


	10. Connection

**Chapter 9: Connection**

**A big whopping thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome. :) But on to the next chapter! Enjoy and review please.  
**

* * *

_ Is there anybody out there who  
Is lost and hurt and lonely too  
Are they bleeding all your colours into one?  
and if you come undone  
As if you've been run through  
Some catapult it fired you  
You wonder if your chance will ever come  
Or if you're stuck in square one_

_- Square One, Coldplay  
_

* * *

She was finally let out of her bed. Finally. She couldn't stand to be in that damn bed any longer. In that damned bed where she had cried so many tears. Found out so many horrible things. That damned bed. 

She sat by the bay window in her empty house. It was silent, and she just sat looking out into the pouring rain. She opened the window, a desire to feel the pelting rain overcoming her. She raised her hand slowly, rubbing her fingers together. Feeling the warmth of her skin. She stuck her hand out of the window, feeling the icy drops of rain. It was cold. Cold like her mom. Cold like her dad. A tear slipped down her cheek. It was wet. Wet like her. The clouds were crying. She was crying.

She looked up to the sky. It was dark. Dark like her emotions. Dark like her.

She withdrew her hand back inside the window, slowly closing it. Closing herself from the elements. The storm that showed exactly who she was right now.

She sighed as a knock hit the door. "Come in…" she said dully.

It was Phil.

"I thought I told you to go away two days ago after that fight."

"You did."

"I thought I told you and Greg not to ever come back until I said you could."

"You did."

"I thought I…"

"Yes, you thought, and I obviously ignored it."

"Hmph…" Keely turned her head away. "What are you doing here then?"

"I know I'm not exactly anyone's favorite person…"

Keely remained silent.

"… and you may believe that I was way out of line the other day."

Keely nodded, but refused to look at him.

"But I stand by every word I said, though maybe I didn't need so many fucks."

Keely looked over at him, her expression somber. She drummed the armrest of her chair with her fingers. "You can sit," she said slowly.

Phil smiled slightly, and he lowered himself into a chair next to her. "So when do you get out of this death trap?" he asked, referring to the hospital.

"Tomorrow," Keely replied, nonchalantly, she looked away, back into the dark of the storm.

"How long are you stuck in that thing?" he asked, looking at the wheelchair and leg cast she was currently stuck in.

"This thing?" she looked down, "about five-six weeks."

"You're going to need some help then, aren't you?"

Keely shrugged, acting emotionless. "Yeah."

"Do… do… do you want my help?"

"You don't need to. I can get Jess to help me, and Greg, once I forgive him for the fight you two had."

"Have you forgiven me?"

Keely looked at him closely, thinking of the scene that had unfolded. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you two were about to punch each other out. I've seen enough pain. I've seen enough hurt in this hospital. I didn't want to see anymore from the two of you."

Phil just inhaled.

"But… you were also right about what you said two days ago." She laughed bitterly. "Isn't that weird? You got into a fight with my boyfriend and I'm telling you that _you're_ right?"

"It's not so crazy…"

"Isn't it?"

"You don't always have to agree with Greg."

"But I do, and when I'm suppose to need him the most, I don't side with him. I don't think that _he's_ right."

"Mmm…"

"I mean, he was trying to make me feel better, and though I feel like I'm suppose to appreciate that… I really don't. I just… it was just… as if…"

"You want to cry. You want to be sad. And you don't want to f… you don't want to be Ms. Happy-Smiles."

"Yeah…" Keely agreed softly.

"And you can't push the pain away," Phil continued, "it doesn't fucking go away. It'll always be there. And people shouldn't fucking tell you to move on, to get over it. It'll always be there, and people should fucking understand that. They always find these fucking 'silver linings' that are suppose to make us fucking feel better. But I don't see it. All I see is that they're gone. And no amount of fucking 'silver linings' is going to make me get over them being gone. Because they are gone; they're fucking gone."

As the tears streamed down her face, Phil quietly raised his hand up to his own eyes, delicately wiping each one until they were dry.

She sniffled, "You can cry, Phil. I'm crying."

"I don't need to."

"Phil…"

"I said that I don't need to," he snapped.

"You just said yourself…"

"I know…" Phil's eyes flashed, "and I'm a hypocrite. What I've said has been in the back of my mind for such a long time." He sniffled, falling silent for a moment before continuing, "I've gone so long without letting myself cry. I always told myself that I must be weak, that because I want to cry I must be weak. So I never let myself cry." Phil felt a tear fall down his cheek. "Then… then you lost all of your family. And then you cried. And then you stopped and you tried to stop yourself. It was like watching me. And in the back of my mind, I knew. I knew that you were suppose to cry. I think… watching you helped me finally realize that. That it was okay to cry." The tears slipped down his cheeks.

He lifted his hand instinctively, as if to wipe his face of any evidence, but then he lowered it down. He looked at Keely, and saw the silent tears drop from her eyes.

He dropped his eyes, breathing out slowly, his heart throbbing. He looked over again, surprised to find her eyes looking into his. "Keely…" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

He stared at her face, the contour of her cheeks. The finesse of her nose. The glow of her eyes; her watery eyes. She looked beautiful, yet so broken. A broken angel. What a thought. He reached a hand up, cupping her face gently. He breathed softly and leaned in, touching his lips to hers.

A shock ran down his spine. A shock ran down hers. He deepened the kiss, pouring his soul in through the touch.

It felt so right… yet so wrong. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw the rich brown coloring of his eyes, instead of a bright blue. His gentle, yet firm and needy lips pressed against her lips rather then the soft and slow kisses that she usually knew. It felt so right… yet so wrong. She felt her hands find his chest and she pushed him away.

"What the heck, Phil?" she screamed, "What the heck?!"

Phil looked at her warily, his eyes searching hers.

"I have a boyfriend," she shrieked, "I have Greg!"

He bit his lip. "But Keely…"

"What gives you any right to kiss me like that?"

"I needed…"

"Get out!" she screamed, the tears crashing down now.

"Keely… I…" He stood up.

"Get away from me, just get away."

"I needed to know, okay! I just needed to know!"

Her breaths came out in angry gasps. "What? What did you need to know?"

"What… what it felt like… to kiss you."

She looked down. "Get out Phil," she yelled, taking a breath. "Just get out… go away… I don't want to see you anymore…" she whispered.

He backed away slowly, stopping at the door, his eyes glued to her, "Didn't you feel the connection, Keels… didn't you feel it?" He turned walking out of her door.

She sobbed harder, a lump forming in her throat. He called her Keels. Her family called her Keels. Her family that was gone. But what was even scarier… was that in her heart she knew that she did feel that connection. That damned connection.

… But what about her perfect Greg?

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. Review please.**


	11. Nothing’s Okay

**Chapter 10: Nothing's okay, but I've got to keep fighting anyway.**

**And here it is! The next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, it was great getting feedback. :) Please enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

_- A Place In This World, Taylor Swift  
_

* * *

He let himself give in. He told her things… things no one else had ever heard from him. He let himself kiss her. It was simply a moment of weakness. He wouldn't make that mistake again. 

Keely Teslow was just a girl, just his project partner, nothing more, nothing less. _A connection_? What was he thinking?

And anyway, even if he did _like_ her, she already made it clear where her loyalties were laid. But that didn't matter because he didn't _like_ her. It was just a careless assumption that he had made; he had only thought he did.

Phil swallowed. Why was his heart beating so fast? He raised his hand up, walking even quicker, and wiping sweat from his brow. Why was he sweating? It was just a fluke. A fluke. This just felt like attraction. It wasn't attraction. Not to someone like her.

He stopped on the street, leaning back on the building wall, his hands trembling. He crouched down, cradling his head in his arms. The rain fell in icy drops upon him, soaking his hair and clothes. So this was what it felt like. Rejection. He forgot it. He had forgotten what it felt like; he had been so wrapped up in setting up a fortress around his heart. It had been too hard to be penetrated… but then she had broken it so easily. So easily, in fact, she hadn't realized that she had. _He_ hadn't realized she had.

He got up, clenching his fist. It didn't matter… she had pushed him away. It was fucking rejection, and he had lost out, right? He touched his lips, continuing to walk. But then there was the soft touch of her lips. There was a connection there. He knew there was. It was strong… so strong… she must've felt it right?

Phil sighed. She was beautiful: beautiful without knowing it. At her weakest point, her lowest moment, her most vulnerable instant in time, she was still beautiful. She was deep, touching his heart. She made him finally see what he had hidden in his depths for two years. She… she understood him. And he, her.

A drop felt on his lips, and he licked it away expecting the sweetness of the icy rain that fell on his figure. But it was salty, like the salt of the sea, the salt of his tears. He had been crying without even knowing. Crying for his father, crying to let it all out, crying for his heart, crying for her.

It had been in him to give up when things got too hard. Give up when it could hurt. Like with Aly. He regretted that on his part. But it was so much easier, so much simpler to just turn his back and give up. So, so much easier.

This was the time that he usually gave up; times like these. He was already on the losing side, the side where it was very likely that his heart could be ripped away. He closed his eyes, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He clutched the side of his head.

Keely was beautiful. That was sure. She connected with him in a way that he had never felt… maybe not even with Aly. She was beautiful even when she was down. And she knew him. She knew what he was going through, because she was too. Yes, he admitted it, he did like her… maybe he loved her. But was it worth fighting for? Did the rewards of winning overcome the breaking heart that would accompany the large odds of losing?

Phil closed his eyes, letting the rain overcome him. He breathed deeply before snapping his eyes open, and clenching his fist. Drops of liquid slid down the crevices and fell from his hanging bangs. The water splashed onto the upper curve of his lip as a bus smoothly stopped at the corner. Phil boarded and sat down pensively. He placed his hand on the cold glass, looking outside into the darkened sky. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and Phil took his hand away and nodded, determined. Yes, the odds of losing were quite great, and the almost certain heartache would be bad, but finally, Phil had learned, there were things that you had to fight for, because if you just kept your heart locked up, there was no chance of gain.

* * *

Her face was pressed to the cold glass of the bay window, the lights turned completely off. She was finally home… if you could call it home. There was no one. No one to call her, no one to nag and annoy her… no one to love her. She felt her heart ache, and more tears slipped down her cheek. She raised her hand slowly wiping the drops away as she continued to watch the raging storm. 

It had been raining for a while now, changing the atmosphere of the world completely. Dark and gray the world was… well at least the community of Pickford. Keely sighed. This was how it would be. She was eighteen after all, just turned a couple days before her dad's departure on his business trip. He had promised her they'd have a big celebration once he got back. They would plan it together and everything. She guessed the party wouldn't be happening anymore.

She bit her lip as she pushed herself up from the seat. She limped along the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain erupting from her leg, never bothering to climb into her wheelchair, just touching the cool plaster of the wall against her fingertips. She wouldn't be doing much of anything anymore… at least with her parents. Another tear slipped down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it; what was the use?

She climbed the stairs slowly, her leg agonizing under the pain of the climb. She wasn't suppose to be out of her wheelchair… or walking for that matter. The doctor had told her that she could use crutches in about a week's time, but until then it would be better to stay confined in her wheelchair, her leg would heal faster and would hurt less then. It didn't matter, what did she care, she was already hurt, she was already in pain.

She limped slowly to a door that was slightly ajar. She pushed it open and limped to the bed carefully placed in the corner, neatly made. It was so unlike her own. Sarah was always neat in comparison to Keely, who was always messy. She had never appreciated her neatness until now; Keely didn't want chaos now; she couldn't deal with chaos right now.

She laid down silently, streams of tears gushing from her eyes. She hugged a pillow tightly to her chest. "Oh Sarah," she called into the air, "what would you do Sar, what would you do?" Her chest heaved. "I bet you wouldn't be lying here like a helpless little girl though," Keely whispered. She flipped around, staring at the blank wall. "You always knew how to see the bright side… what am I going to do without you? I don't see a bright side, Sar, I don't…"

Keely closed her eyes, as memories flashed back through her head. _Her and Sarah playing dress-up and Barbie. Splashing around in the warm water of the beach. Her squeezing Sarah's hand tightly on her first day of elementary school, her first day of middle school, and her first day of high school. _She had been so nervous… but being Sarah she was immediately liked. Sarah was carefree, she gave everyone a chance, and loved everyone regardless of who they were. Yeah, she could be annoying and too playful at times, but she was the life of the party. Keely's eyes flickered open, smelling the scent of Sarah's shampoo on the pillow she hugged; it was like she was there. But there was no one there. No one at all.

Keely closed her eyes again, breathing heavily. Sarah wasn't here. She was in the hospital… hooked up to the machines that were keeping her alive. Keely had visited her right before she had gone home.

_She pushed herself quickly through the halls of the hospital, ignoring the nurse's attempt to slow her down. She needed to see her; she needed to see her little sister._

_She pushed the door aside roughly, coming to a stop at her sister's bedside. She was there… but she wasn't. Gone was the edgy spunk that flaunted itself in her eyes. Gone was the pale glow of peach on her cheeks. Gone was the slight smirk that was usually present on her lips. She was just there. A ghost of her former self, pale and unmoving. "Sarah," Keely gasped, grabbing her lifeless hand. "Oh Sarah…" she sobbed, her head falling on Sarah's chest._

_A shuffling was heard from behind. Keely turned, her eyes brimmed in red, clearly in despair at the sight the last of her family, and she couldn't even talk to her. A doctor hovered over her. "Are you Keely?" she asked gently._

_Keely nodded in response, a lump present in her throat._

_"Sarah… is… well I presume you know that she's in a coma."_

_Keely nodded again, swallowing to clear her throat. "Will…" Keely faltered, "will she be okay?"_

_The doctor looked at her wearily. "I don't know," she responded gently._

_"How… how is she doing?"_

_The doctor had a grim set to her face. "Not so well…" she replied in a hushed voice, "she's… she's in a vegetative state currently."_

_Keely's eyes flickered closed, a plethora of tears flowing from her eyes._

_The doctor touched her shoulder gently, "Many patients come out of vegetative states like hers, don't lose hope." Keely ignored her, turning away and rolling slowly out the door, immediately requesting her nurse to call a taxi to take her home. _

Hope… what a thing. She hoped for so many things, and got so little. She _hoped_ her parents would not be dead. She _hoped_ that her sister would be as alive as she. She _hoped_ that everything would be okay. Nothing of that sort came true. Her parents were dead, her sister in a coma. Nothing was okay. And then there was Phil yesterday.

She had _hoped_ that her life could just simplify itself. He had let her see that it was okay to cry, and after that she just wished to carry on with her life. But he just had to kiss her. Had to, and blow her whole _hope_ of simplicity away. It wasn't suppose to get more complicated after her parents death, after Sarah's coma… that stuff was suppose to be the complicated thing. And then, there was Phil.

God he knew how to kiss! Rough and sweet, but that was beside the point. Phil wasn't Greg. And Greg was someone she could depend on. The last leg that she could stand on. The last beam of support. The last thing that kept her from falling. Her parents were gone and Sarah was as good as gone anyway. Greg was all there was left to hold her up. So how could Phil possibly think that it would be alright to kiss her? What was he thinking, that one kiss would suddenly make it all better? That one kiss would change her life? What was he thinking by kissing her? Maybe they did have a connection as he had claimed, and maybe he did go and visit her, unlike Greg, despite her disapproval from the other day. So what? It just proved that Greg gave her space when she requested it… whether or not it was for the best. The only reason there was a connection at all was because Phil could understand what she was going through. He just… could touch her heart in a way no one else could…

She soon fell asleep on Sarah's bed, her head swimming with worries and her eyes wet with tears.

**A whole chapter with almost no dialogue… wow. But did you like that? Or was it too drab? Let me know! Oh, and I'm 99 percent sure that there will be interactions next chapter rather then the private thought thing going on here. Anyway, review please!**


	12. What is love?

**Chapter 11: What is love?**

**Dun, dun, dun. Here's chapter 11! And as an added note, I hate finals. Bleh. But please enjoy and review this chapter!**

**A/N: I'm not sure how often I'll be updating in the coming weeks… or month or so, but hopefully I'll be able to update at least one or two more times in this and the week after.  
**

* * *

_ We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_- Hold On, Jonas Brothers _

* * *

Sullenly, his hand snaked to the doorknob of his room. It had been a trying day. 

"Phil?" a voice behind him said.

Phil's fingerss clutched the doorknob, but he did not budge. "What do you want Pim?"

Pim stood momentarily, studying him. She reached out, touching his shoulder. Phil shrugged slightly, but her hand did not budge. "Phil… are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, "go away."

"Phil…"

"Just get the damn away Pim," Phil exclaimed angrily.

"What's wrong?" Pim asked. "Is it dad?"

Phil didn't reply, instead deciding to storm into his room.

* * *

He laid on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. Why did such things always happen to him? Maybe he was wrong about Keely... maybe he didn't love her. Right? 

Phil sighed, he had already gone through this before. But what if his conclusions about her were wrong? It was impossible, bloody impossible to figure out. Oh, what a tangled web life weaves.

"Phil?" a voice called, knocking on the door.

Phil turned his head in the direction of the door. "What do you want?" he sniped.

"Phil…" the voice said, exasperated. The door creaked open, and Mrs. Diffy's head peered through. "Phil…" she repeated, "come down for dinner."

"I don't want any…" he muttered, turning away.

Mrs. Diffy entered his threshold, sitting on the edge of his bed. She touched his arm gently. "Phil…" she murmured softly, concern etching her face, "what's wrong? Is it dad? Is it school?"

Phil let out a sigh. "It's nothing mom, go away."

"Phil…" Mrs. Diffy stroked the top of his head. "I'm your mother, tell me."

"I don't want to, and I don't have to," Phil huffed like a small child.

Mrs. Diffy remained silent, patiently waiting for Phil to elaborate.

After a time, Phil turned around and looked at his mother's face. "Mom…" he whispered.

"Yes, Phil?"

"Did you love dad?"

"Of course I loved your father, he was a wonderful man," Mrs. Diffy said sadly, yet fondly, thinking back. "What makes you so curious?"

Phil pursed his lips. "How do you know if you love someone?"

Mrs. Diffy felt a surge of shock go through her body, but she hid it from showing on her face. "Why do you want to know?" she asked in seemly calm voice.

Phil averted his eyes. "No reason."

"Well… I guess all I can say is that love is a beautiful thing. It's like you have a connection, you understand her, and she understands you. You want to be there to support her, and I guess it's almost as if you would almost be willing to harm yourself to ensure her safety or to be with her." Mrs. Diffy sighed. "I don't really know how to explain it. But Phil…"

"Yeah, mom," Phil said silently, his mind churning. He stared at the ceiling.

"When you find love, hold it close and fight for it, because one day it can be gone, and you don't want to wake up one day finding it gone knowing that you never tried for it. Because then you'll regret it, and wonder what life would have been like if you had held them close instead of pushing them away."

"Mom…" Phil said, looking at her once again.

"Yes, dear?"

"I think I'm in love… but I'm scared that she doesn't love me."

Mrs. Diffy bit her lip. "Aren't we all afraid of rejection? But if you never try, you'll never know what might've been."

"I'm scared that I might lose her… the way I lost dad." Phil closed his eyes.

"Sometimes to get what you want, you've got let go of your fears." Mrs. Diffy sighed. "Phil… when your father died, you closed your heart up because you were afraid of getting hurt again. I guess you thought that by not getting attached to anything, you would never get hurt again. But if you keep your heart closed, maybe you won't get hurt so much again, but you'll also miss out on some of the best things in life. Like love. It might be worth taking the risk of pain to enjoy love."

"But it hurts. And what if she rejects me?"

"Well if you really love her, and you really believe in your connection, you've got to fight for it."

"And if she still rejects me?"

"Maybe she won't. You don't know what the future holds, do you Phil?"

Phil mumbled to himself, his words unintelligible.

* * *

_Bbbrringggg… bbbrrrringgg…_ The phone ring loudly, shaking Keely from her stupor. Her eyes flickered open cautiously, expecting bright sunshine to come charging through the glass-paned window. Alas, no, the world was still dark. Keely groaned, and stared ahead, looking for a clock. There was none. Of course, she was in Sarah's room. She shifted her head, and looked at the clock that was positioned on the other side of the bed. It was only seven in the afternoon, and it was the same day. She sighed softly, her chest moving up and down gently while she stuck her hand out the capture the phone. 

"Hello?" she called into the phone grudgingly.

"Hi," a voice said cautiously on the other line.

"Greg," she whispered softly, her eyes closing slowly.

"You're at home, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Are you still mad at me?"

Keely paused, her eyes opening again, "Maybe."

"Oh," Greg paused, before deciding to further their conversation, "Well, how do you feel?"

The corners of Keely's mouth twitched, slightly. "Okay," she lied.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, "Soup? A corny movie? Company?"

Keely shrugged. "I don't know…"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want."

"I don't know if I want anything," she whispered. Greg always was dependable. He would be there when she needed and he would give her space when she needed it.

"Nothing?" he pressed. "You must want something."

Keely turned onto her side, cuddling in the blankets. The smell of Sarah's shampoo wafted into her nose. _You must want something_. "You were right," Keely murmured into the phone, water pooling around the corners of her eyes.

"Right?"

"I do want something," Keely said.

"Okay, well I'll get it for you and be right over."

"No…" Keely started crying, "you can't get it."

"Why not Keely?" Greg questioned, his eyebrow furrowing.

"I want my sister," her voice quivered, "I want my daddy." The tears crashed down her face. "I want my mommy."

There was a silence as Keely's sobs grew louder. "I can't get you that… can I?" Greg finally concluded softly.

Keely shook her head, as if he could see her. The phone grew silent once again, the only sound was the heavy pants escaping from Keely's mouth. The noise grew lesser and lesser as time passed.

"Keely… Keely…" Greg hesitated, "Keely… I'm sorry," he concluded. He sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Keely nodded, screwing her eyes shut, her breathing the only response over the phone.

"I'll… I'll come by soon… okay?"

Keely nodded again, opening her eyes, "Okay," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"I love you Keely," he said. "Bye."

She bit her lip. "Bye Greg," she whispered hanging up. She sighed, and flipped over, burying herself within the blankets and closing her eyes once again.

_Crash!_ Keely's eyes shot open.

"Shit!" a familiar voice screamed.

Keely clutched her head in confusion. "Phil?" she whispered softly. "Phil?!" she called.

There was a pause. "Keely? Where are you?"

Keely hesitated. What in the world was he doing here? "I'm upstairs." She listened as footsteps ascending the stairs quickly, pounding the floor.

"Uh…" he said, stopping at the top of the stairs. He paused, listening intently to his surroundings. Only one room had sound coming from it. The ragged sound of breathing. He pushed the door open. "Keely," he breathed. He strode over to her.

She looked away for a moment, her breath catching. She turned her head slowly, her eyes boring into his. "How did you get in here?"

"I… I…" Phil stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, relieving Phil from answering the first question. "I thought I told you to stay away."

"I… couldn't."

"Why not?"

"…Because you need someone."

"And why would that someone be you?"

Phil paused, "There's no one else here, is there?" He knelt by her side.

Keely turned away, a tear streaming down her face. "No, there isn't," she concluded softly.

"Then why don't you let me help you?" Phil asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off. "Because."

"Because why?" he pressed.

"I just can't let you, Phil," she said, looking at him now.

"Why not?"

"Because… because you kissed me," she breathed, "you kissed me. And then there's Greg, and then there's you. I've got to make a choice. It's you or Greg. Why should it be you?"

"Because… because I think I've fallen in love with you," Phil winced. Here it was the moment of truth. So much for denial.

Keely gasped softly and blinked slowly, she turned away again. "Is that the only reason?" she asked, her heart beating quickly.

"Is that not good enough?"

"No, it's not," she whispered, looking at him carefully, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Because… because… Greg loves me too." She took a staggering breath.

Phil remained silent. He didn't win. He couldn't win. Why should he win? He averted his eyes slightly, asking the last question he could. "Who do you love?"

Keely remained silent.

"Do you love him?" he asked earnestly. "Do you love Greg?"

Keely looked down, picking at the fabric of Sarah's blanket. "Why shouldn't I?"

* * *

Phil's breath caught as he controlled the emotions that ran rampant within him. "Okay," he said lightly, "Okay." He stood up and looked around, finding something, anything, to be a distraction. "Is this your room?" he asked, staring at the soft cream walls, the pictures scattered around the room. 

Keely took in a deep breath. "No… it's my sister's, Sarah's."

"Oh," he said softly. He didn't wonder why she was there, because he knew. There was a silence. "Isn't it ironic," he finally commented, piercing the silence, "that the place your drawn to… is the very place that reminds you of what you miss the most." Phil started to walk along the walls, touching the cool plaster casually as Keely watched him intently. "It makes you remember and cry, but you're still drawn to it anyway. It's like your drawn to the sadness." Phil stopped, picking up a picture on Sarah's dresser. It was one of Keely and Sarah together, both beaming brightly. She looked gorgeous. He set it down, picking up another next to it. One of Keely's family. He ran his thumb gently over the glass, wiping off the dust, before putting it down again. "It's these places that hold all of the good memories," he stated softly, "but those good memories bring out the worst." Phil faltered, "Because then you think of all the memories that you'll never have with them again." He raised his hands to his eyes, wiping away the pools of water that had clumped together at his eyelashes.

He turned back to Keely, looking at her form silently, his eyes fixing on her leg. "How… how did you get up here anyway?"

Keely bit her lip. "I walked up the stairs."

"On your broken leg?"

Keely looked down, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. "Yeah…"

Phil sighed. He didn't need to ask why she had caused herself so much pain to get up here… because he already knew. "Well, then, I guess I better get you back downstairs."

Keely nodded, knowing she needed help. "Okay."

Phil reached down, one hand snaking slowly behind her neck while the other slipped between the bend of her legs. He looked her in the eye as he lifted her gently, reassuring her. "I won't drop you," he said carefully, choosing not to acknowledge the awkwardness that surrounded the situation.

Keely swallowed, looking up at him, as he started to walk, "I trust that you won't drop me…" she paused, "and I'm trusting that you won't kiss me while I'm helpless again."

Phil bit his lip. "I'm going to try," he said ambiguously, unwilling to reveal which statement he would follow.

He descended the stairs cautiously, then proceeding to wander the house, looking for a place to put her down.

"There's a couch over there," Keely told him, pointing.

"Thanks," he grunted, as he placed her down. He shrugged his shoulder's forward in relief. "There," he said simply, as she pushed herself in an upright position. His eyes met her face, and both wordlessly stared into each other's eyes.

_Knock, knock._ Keely blinked, and shook her head to awake herself from her daze. She glanced at Phil once again before looking toward the front door. "Hello?" she called.

"Keely?"

…**TBC…**

**No, no, you don't get to know just yet. ;) Mad that I ruined a perfectly opportune moment for Phil and Keely? I think if I wasn't me who was writing this… I would be too. But, alas, it had to be done. Anyway… guess what? I have over 20,000 words for this story! YAY! Hehe. Any review, feedback, feelings, or whatever, would be greatly appreciated! **


	13. Maybe…

**Chapter 12: Maybe…**

**I have to thank you all for such wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Truly. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please.  
**

* * *

_I'm just as nervous as you  
last night I took one look at you  
and I got this feeling you're the right one_

_Now you don't know what to do  
time ticks away and you got to choose  
you know which feeling is the right one,  
the right one_

_- Faster, Plain White T's  
_

* * *

_Knock, knock. Keely blinked, and shook her head to awake herself from her daze. She glanced at Phil once again before looking toward the front door. "Hello?" she called._

_"Keely?"_

Phil turned, looking silently at the door.

"Jess?"

"Hey," she called, "can you get the door?"

Phil pursed his lips, "It's still unlocked…"

Keely looked at Phil carefully again, before diverting her attention. "It's open!" The door creaked open slowly.

"Keely!" Jess screamed, running over and hugging her, unaware as Phil tripped backwards to get out of her way. "Oh my God… Keely… how are you?" she breathed. "I heard… your parents…" she said, gripping Keely tighter into the hug, "… and Sarah. Oh, Keely…" Jess pulled away, looking Keely, "are you okay?"

Keely swallowed, "… I don't know," she admitted softly. She closed her eyes. "I just don't know…"

Phil reached out, about to touch her, but decided against it and slumped against a wall instead.

Jess bit her lip, oblivious of her proximity to Phil. "So… when do you think you'll be coming back to school?"

"After… after… the funeral… I guess…" she whispered softly, closing her wet eyes. "It's… it's in two days."

Jess placed a hand on Keely's shoulder, licking her lips. "Just to let you know… for when you go back…" she whispered, "the whole school knows."

"Knows?"

"About your parents… and about Sarah," Jess swallowed guiltily, letting her hand slid back, "It's like the biggest gossip in school right now."

"It is…" Keely said faintly. She had forgotten that there was more to life than the walls that surrounded her, the roof that protected her, and the floor that she stood on. There was more to life than the tears that she cried, the people that held her, and the people who died.

Her chest began to quiver. Slowly, but surely, another warm hand was placed firmly upon her shoulder, reassuring her, telling her it was alright. She looked up startled, finding Phil's face looking down upon her.

They stared at each other in silence, a conversation evoked through their passionate eyes. All else was temporarily forgotten. It was just Phil telling her everything was alright. Her breathing slowed.

"What…" another voice said. It startled her. She blinked and centered her breath, looking in the direction of the voice. Jess. Yes, of course, she was here too. "…What is he doing here?" Jess asked incredulously, staring hotly at Phil.

Keely closed her eyes as the grip on her shoulder tightened slightly and a masculine voice proclaimed, "Same as you, visiting Keels." There it was again. _Keels_. No one had called her _Keels_ since… well, no one called her _Keels_ but her family. But they were gone.

"Why?" a female demanded, "why?"

"Because she needs someone," the male's voice said softly. It felt soothing. Keely opened her eyes.

"She has someone," Jess proclaimed angrily, pointing a finger at herself, "she has me. She doesn't need you."

Phil paused. "You weren't here for her before, were you?" he said.

"I'm here now."

"And I was here before."

"She doesn't need you."

"Then why would she need you?"

"Because her parents just died, you idiot. If she needed me any time, it's now more than ever."

Phil eyed her, further tightening his grip on Keely's shoulder, the knuckles starting to whiten. "Why you? What makes you any better than me?"

"Not just me, Greg too," Jess hissed, "we've always been there for Keely. We understand Keely. It's the kind of understanding that you get after being her best friend for years."

"It's just as you said before," Phil sighed, "_I'm here now_. And trust me, we have an understanding; a deeper one then yours at least."

There was a silence as both stared angrily at one another. Phil's knuckles slowly starting to regain color. Keely sat motionless, deep into thought.

"Keely?" a new voice said, the enveloping silence broken.

Keely looked up suddenly, surprised by the voice. "Yeah?" she said slowly.

"Is the door open?" the voice asked. The door was rapped smartly. _Knock, knock_.

"Yeah," Keely said again quietly, rubbing her eyes.

The door pushed open, revealing a blond head; Greg. "Hi…" he said nervously, looking straight at Keely. His look clearly was asking if she was okay.

Keely felt her chest quiver slightly. "Hi," she replied, smiling slightly. There was his answer.

Greg smiled, peeling his eyes off of Keely and looking around the room. "Hey Jess," he greeted, a smile still plastered on his face. His eyes flickered to the other person in the room. The one who was standing directly beside Keely with his hand firmly on her shoulder. "…Phil…" he said stiffly, the grin wiped off, instead a slight frown elicited on his face. "Hi." He stared at Phil with hidden animosity.

"Greg…" Phil said, staring back, challenging him. "Hi."

Greg's eyes flicked away, back to Keely, and he gave another small smile, striding over to her. He bent down and looked at Phil once again before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He sat down on her other side and wrapped his arm around her waist, shooting a fleeting and satisfied smirk at Phil, whose hand had now slipped off her shoulder. He was scowling slightly.

There was a silence as Phil stormed to the door, but before he left he looked back, staring at Keely straight in the eye, "Keely," he whispered softly, passionately, "Keels." He walked out the door.

* * *

"I don't like him," Jess commented tersely as Phil walked out the door. 

"Me neither," Greg said, pulling Keely in tighter. "He's so… vehement at times, but it's like a quiet type of vehemence."

"Yeah, I totally get that vibe from him all the time. Scares me," Jess shuddered. "He's so rude too. He's insulted me before."

"Really? He's yelled at me. Cursed me out," Greg remarked.

"What for?" Jess asked, shocked, furrowing her eyebrow.

"As if I didn't know what was best for Keely and I was only hurting her or something."

"The nerve of that guy. You hurt Keely? Never," Jess replied incredulously.

Keely remained silent as Jess and Greg continued to soundly bash Phil.

"I just plain don't like him," Jess finished.

"Agreed," Greg replied. He looked at Keely, who had remained silent the entire time. He pursed his lips. "Do you like him?" he asked softly.

Keely looked at him. "What?"

"Do you like him?"

Keely averted her gaze from his. "He's taken care of me," she replied vaguely. "And he's talked to me. I don't not like him."

* * *

Jess and Greg had left. She was all alone. Alone. She laid down on the couch. It was just her and her thoughts. 

_Her parents, Sarah… Phil… Greg, Jess._ Her parent's funeral was in two days. Two days. She had known this would come in the future, but it wasn't suppose to be so soon. It was too soon. She hadn't gotten enough time with them.

Isn't it ironic though, that everything revolved around time. If there was more time, it would be better. If you could go back in time, it would be better. It was always time. Time. Time's a scary thing. A fickle thing. Time waits for no one…

She was suppose to be graduating this year. Her time in high school was almost up. But it wasn't up soon enough. Her parents would never get to see her graduate. She would never get to hug them, laughing and jumping with joy in her achievement. There would be no parent incessantly clicking away on a camera while she grinned widely.

They would never see her grow up, and go to college. They would never see her get married. They would never see her have kids. They would never be grandparents. There simply wasn't enough time for them.

She hated time. Time was what caused her pain. But it's funny, because time would also allow her to heal. Not fully though. The wound would never be closed. She'd always remember, and she'd always mourn.

Keely sighed, another tear dripping down her cheek. The tears never would stop for long.

Two days till their funeral. Two days. And Sarah was in a coma. She wouldn't be there. She couldn't be there. It was just her. Keely. All alone.

Greg would be there though, and Jess. But would Phil? He should. It was certainly a plausible thought. But would he?

Keely closed her eyes. _Do you like him_? Greg didn't. Jess didn't either. Maybe she shouldn't like him. Greg was her boyfriend, and he didn't like him. Jess was her best friend, her second sister, and she didn't like him. Maybe Keely didn't see what they saw. Maybe they were right. She shouldn't like him.

Her heart lurched. Yet she did. She did, she did, she did. She did like him. He was just… always there. Always there for her.

Maybe… maybe it wasn't that _she_ didn't see what _they_ saw, maybe _they_ didn't see what _she_ saw. Maybe… just maybe.

**Any reviews or comments would be greatly appreciated.**

**But now… on to some IMPORTANT NEWS:  
I am sorry to say that I will be going away to camp for three weeks this weekend. So, during that time… I probably won't be able to post anything. Maybe if I can find enough time to sneak on the computer… ;) But anyway, I guess I'll be writing by hand while I'm there (when I have time). I actually have most of the rest of the story planned out, including the ending, so hopefully, when I get back, I'll be able to update pretty quickly.**

**Your writer,  
okaie. xoxo.  
**


	14. Human

**Chapter 13: Human**

**Hey! Long time no see (Hear? Read? -looks around- I don't know.)! Anyway, camp was **_**amazing**_**, though I didn't have as much time to write as I would have liked… come to think of it, there wasn't much free time. But anyway, thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter. I can't say it enough, you guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

_After all we're only human,  
always fighting what we're feeling,  
hurt instead of healing,  
after all we're only human,  
is there any other reason why we stay instead of leaving after all_

_- Human, Jon McLaughlin  
_

* * *

The sky was a radiant blue, but her tears were crystalline; they did not show. Though she was sobbing inside, those quakes did not show through. Rather, her outward appearance showed her face stonily set. 

The clouds were fluffy pouches of glowing white, but her clothes were a dreary, somber black, contrasting her blonde hair and pale skin. It suited her, even though it was the color that marked death.

The breeze flew softly against her skin, her cheeks flushed. Alas, they were not flushed from the cool wind whipping across her face, but instead, from the sadness that echoed through her heart.

Today was the day. It was the funeral.

She closed her eyes and sighed, breathing in the crisp, dewy air and basking in the warm glow of the sun. How could such a beautiful day carry so much sorrow? Her fist clenched tightly at her side as she opened her eyes once again, staring at the open caskets laid before her. She clutched the side of one, shaking. She breathed slowly, trying to regain her composure before sitting down in the front row.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she sighed heavily, turning around to receive their condolences. She hated this, having everyone come up to her, trying to instill some happy thoughts into her mind. _"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it? It's great that you have so much sunshine for this memorial service," _one would say in a peppy tone, trying to lighten the mood. Yeah, maybe it was a beautiful day, but it didn't matter, it was still her parents funeral. Their damn funeral. It wasn't a happy occasion, it was one of grief, and a happy smile telling her to see the brightness in life wouldn't make her any less miserable. People just didn't understand, but at the very least, they could adapt a solemn tone on the worst day of her life.

A man dressed in black got up to speak. "Today we have gathered here today to remember these two fine people who were lost so young, and so tragically…" She didn't pay much attention to the service. Words were nice and fine, but they could never truly explain a person. It was memories, actions, that a person did that made them up. That would be the best ode to them. To remember. Like the time her mom had burned their Thanksgiving turkey so badly, that not only did they have to use a fire extinguisher, but they ended up having Thanksgiving dinner at the local Denny's. She felt a slight smile crack her face. That was what her parents should be remembered for. Not the words said by this man. Not by how beautiful the day was on their funeral. But instead, by their actions. It would be the greatest ode, to remember.

But if that was the greatest ode… why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt so, so much to think about them. Her memories were the most important things that she had left about them, so why did they cause her so much pain? She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, closing her eyes tightly, breathing heavily. _Memories and pain, memories and pain._

"…We will always remember Mandy and Bill Teslow. May they rest in peace."

And it was done. The caskets closed, slowly lowered into the cold earth, and covered, never again to see the light of day. And it struck her. Struck her harder then ever. That dreadful truth, even more wholly then before. They were dead… gone. Gone, gone, gone. She was alone… so alone.

"Keely…?" a voice said, seizing her attention to another object.

She turned slowly, her eyes falling upon the wind-swept blond hair that was perched on the head of a handsome boy. "Greg."

He reached out his hand for a moment, tentatively placing it on her shoulder but then pulled it back suddenly. "It's… it's time to go," he faltered, placing his hands on the wheelchair, ready to begin pushing her.

"No," she gasped quietly, holding back tears that had been threatening to spill since she had awoken that morning. "I don't want to go."

"You have to," he said, "it's done, and it might start raining soon." He gestured up to the sky, which had changed from a crisp, clear blue to cloudy blue-gray.

"I don't care," she retorted, "I'm not leaving."

"Come on Keely, you have to go."

"No one has to do anything," she gasped, "no one had to get drunk and crash into my car and kill my parents. No one had to die. No one had to be in a coma. No one had… no one had to drive the car causing her parents death. No one. But no one isn't always the case is it?" Keely snapped.

Greg blinked, taking a slight step back, "I'm just trying to help Keely."

The tears come slowly, silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Keely?"

"I'm staying here," she proclaimed.

"But it's going to rain…"

"Then you go!" she burst out angrily, she took a deep breath. "You don't have to stay with me, you can go."

"But… I…"

"Just go if you're so hesitant about it… I'm not going to be mad… I'm staying, but you can go."

"Are you…"

"Go, Greg! I'll be fine."

"Okay…" he said, tentatively touching her hand from behind her, "if your sure…"

"I'm sure."

"I'm sorry Keely…"

She didn't respond, rather, she just sat in silence, encased by her swirling thoughts. The footsteps in the background faded after a time, just leaving her alone among the gravestones of her deceased parents. She stared quietly at them and it seemed as if time had stopped. She did not notice the sound of a new pair of footsteps coming her way.

"I'm sorry," a voice said.

"Huh?" She looked up. It was him; Phil. He was still here, despite the fact that the heavens were about to pour.

"Feels like the worst day of your life, doesn't it?"

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yeah."

"Did you have to deal with any damn people telling you to be happy?"

She nodded again, meeting her eyes to his.

"How do you feel?"

She bit her lip. "Like a part of my heart has just been murdered in front of me."

He nodded, sighing. "Yeah, it's like that."

"Does it ever feel like it was your fault?"

Phil's jaw tightened before he replied, "Every day. But then you have to think about how it wasn't… how it couldn't have been. I guess it's just human nature to blame oneself… at least that's what my mom told me before."

She opened her mouth, then closed it again, choosing to look at him closely before she spoke. "Phil…" she started.

"Yeah?" he murmured, looking up at the graying sky.

"Why… why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He looked at her for a moment, before switching his attention to the pair of gravestones that sat in front of them.

"Talking to me… relating to me. You don't have to do that. You didn't even need to be at the funeral at all."

Phil gazed back up at the sky before meeting her eyes again. "I guess, I know you need someone, and at the same time… it's like I need someone too."

Keely looked down, part of her afraid of his gaze… he could penetrate so deep into her. Yet part of her was also relieved; relieved that someone got what she was going through. She pushed herself out of her wheelchair, unsteady on her broken leg.

"Keely?"

She ignored him, walking unevenly to where the pair of fresh gravestones laid. She crouched down in front of them, touching the newly turned dirt on the ground. She scooped some of the dirt up from the ground, clutching it tightly in her fist, her tears creating patches of moisture on the ground.

He approached her, touching her shoulder gently. "Keels?"

Her fist tightened further as silence enveloped them. "It's not fair," she spluttered, sobbing. Her fist loosened slowly, the grains of dirt falling from her hand.

"What's not fair?"

"They're gone. GONE!" Her breath came in gasps, the tears falling quickly. She crawled forward hugging the gravestone that read "_Mandy Teslow_," pressing her cheek against the cool stone. "They're dead, DEAD! Cold like this stupid slab of stone." Her body slumped against it, the tears never-ending.

Phil's hand shook slightly as he rubbed her shoulder gently. The silence was deathly as the rain started to fall upon them.

"Do you know what's the worst," she said suddenly, breaking the silence like a shattering window, "even though before I knew they were gone, now it's even more apparent. Now it really seems like I'll never see them again, you know. Like, before, I knew it, but it's just more real, and I don't like it… it… hurts more. So much more, because now it really seems like I'll never, ever see their faces again because they're buried in the earth." Her hand grazed the surface of the soil once again. "I'll never touch them again, the only way I can is through a glossy picture. It hurts so much Phil… so, so much…" she gasped suddenly, choking on her tears, shivering.

Phil reached down, encircling her in his arms. She turned toward him slowly resting her shaking head on his shoulder as he rubbed comforting circles into her back. "Shh…" he whispered softly, "Shh…" His hand stroked through the wet tangles of her hair as she clung to him tightly. "I know that it hurts, I know hurts like hell," he told her empathetically. "But you're so strong Keels. You can be so strong."

"I don't like being strong, Phil. It's too hard… it's so hard not to break down."

"Break down then, but that's not what makes you strong, that's not being brave. That's being human. Look at you, a broken leg and all. You managed to walk up the stairs with that. You've stood up on one leg all by yourself. You've made it through all by yourself, with basically no one there. How many people are strong enough to do that?"

"I only was because I was forced to," Keely spat bitterly, "and not a day goes by that I don't think about how alone I am. If that's what requires me to be strong… I don't want to be human. I don't want to break down. I just want everything to be done… I just want my mommy… my sister… my daddy… I just don't want to be alone anymore." She breathed harshly, ignoring the drops of moisture that seemed to come down faster and faster. "I don't want to go home to an empty house again… it just another reminder that they're gone. Long gone… gone…" she sobbed, against his already soaking shirt. "And it makes it even more real… makes me feel even more alone."

"You're not alone… I'm here."

"That's the only time I feel less lonely, but I feel lonely all the time. I feel as though I'm always surrounded by people but no one gets what I mean. No one gets how I feel. They think they do, but they don't. You're the only one that has the slightest idea of how I'm feeling."

"The only one?"

She paused for a moment, lifting her head to look at him, "Yeah, at least the only one I know."

The sat in silence once again, shivering not just from the chilled water droplets hitting their backs. She hung to his wet form, wishing for some warmth.

He hugged her tightly, knowing that he wasn't alone, and neither was she.

They sat there silently for a time, not knowing how much or how little time had passed until Keely had fallen asleep on Phil's shoulder.

"Keely?" he whispered hoarsely, "Keely?" He opened his mouth once again before closely it slowly, a slight smile on his face as he picked up her limp, sleeping form and carried her down the road toward the darkening night. She wouldn't be home alone tonight.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a heck of a time finding time to write just this. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate knowing what people think, so that way, I know what I do is good or bad and I can improve upon it. Thanks!**

**A/N: Hopefully I can update the next chapter sooner next time. Hehe. ;) **


	15. Tears

**Chapter 14: Tears**

**Summertime! Summertime! Freedom! Sweet freedom! And you know what freedom allows me to do? Write more (whether you like it or not… HA HA HA)! Anyway… thanks for everyone's wonderful reviews on the last chapter; I know I say that every chapter, but I just want you guys to know how much I appreciate all of your comments. Thanks again! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Take some time to secure  
A stream of water to occur  
But crying is a way to know  
Your tears will help you learn and grow  
There may not be more than one of you  
So better off to let it flow  
Stains on cheeks will come to know_

_- Tears, Aly & AJ  
_

* * *

Her eyes twitched as she rolled over slowly, groaning slightly in her stupor. She brought a tired hand up to her eyes, coaxing them open. Opening her mouth widely, she yawned, still unaware of her present surroundings. Blinking a couple times she finally registered what she was viewing. "Huh?" she gasped, running her fingers through her slightly damp hair. She sat up suddenly, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders slipping off, she shivered from the chill, her clothes still slightly damp. Pulling the woven blanket up around her shoulders once more, she rubbed her eyes again, trailing her hand down her tear stained cheeks. "Where am I?" she whispered, looking around her surroundings. 

It was a comfortable looking house, the walls a blue that complimented the dark oak furniture, including the bed she was currently resting on. There was a desk in the corner adorned with photographs. She slipped silently off the bed, limping across the carpeted floor. She ruffled underneath the woven blanket, one hand firmly grasping the two ends together as the other one reached out the graze the glass surface of a picture frame.

It was a picture of Phil, when he was slightly younger. He was smiling broadly, a pretty girl sitting beside him. Her fingers trailed to the next picture, her fingers warm against the cool glass. A picture of Phil's father, who looked absolutely ecstatic clutching a screwdriver as if nothing in the world was wrong. It was ironic, the picture of Phil's father held so much happiness, but the smiling man was what caused so much grief for Phil. She bit her lip, looking on to the next framed photograph. It was a family. Phil's family. Phil, his sister, Pim, his mother, and his father. They looked so happy together. Unified as one happy family. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and raised her hand to wipe it away.

"Hello," a feminine voice called softly, suddenly.

Keely jumped, a shock running down her spine. She turned slowly, finding herself facing a pretty middle aged woman. Phil's mom. Lines of worry etched across Keely's face, maybe she shouldn't have gotten up to look at those pictures, it wasn't her place to explore an unknown house without invitation.

"It's perfectly alright with me if you want to look at the pictures, and I'm sure Phil wouldn't mind either," the woman said, smiling a comforting smile.

"Is this Phil's room?" Keely stuttered.

The woman nodded, "Feel free to look at anything in our house."

"… Thank… thank you," Keely replied breathily.

"How do you feel?"

"…Fffeel?" Keely spluttered.

"Well, you and Phil were out there in the rain for quite a while I presume."

"Yes… yes, I suppose we were," Keely faltered, unsure of what to say. She shivered slightly underneath the blanket.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I must've forgotten. You must be cold in your wet clothing. Let me just fetch a some of Phil's dry clothes for you."

"Thank you… Mrs.… Diffy." Keely bit her lip, walking back to the bed, sitting down uneasily as Mrs. Diffy rummaged through Phil's drawers to fetch some clothes for her, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"Here you go, honey," a warm voice interrupted. She looked up, finding her peering into Mrs. Diffy's face once more, a hand outstretched with dry clothing. "It might not fit perfectly, but it should warm you up."

"Thank you…" Keely said, standing up. "Umm… where should I…"

"The bathroom's that way," Mrs. Diffy told her, pointing down the hallway. "Can you get there?"

Keely nodded, "Yeah, I'll manage… thanks again."

"It's nothing, dear."

Keely walked slowly across the floor, slipping into the bathroom to change. She inhaled deeply. For some strange reason, it felt better to be here, in a house she knew nothing about then to be at her own house. Maybe it was because it wasn't really home at her house.

Home wasn't just made up of the structure, it was so much more. It was where people you trusted lived, where you felt comfortable being yourself, a hideaway from the rest of the world… it could be a hideaway from yourself; a place where you could pretend whatever you wanted. Her house wasn't home anymore. Everyone who cared was gone; it felt lonely… empty. She wasn't comfortable there; everywhere she turned there was a reminder of what she wanted to hide from. But maybe that was the way it was suppose to be. Keely massaged her forehead, leaning against the door. Did life really have to be this complicated? She sighed, gathering up her moist clothes in one arm and wrapping the blanket around her shoulders once again.

She opened the door quietly, peering out before shuffling back to Phil's room. Mrs. Diffy was sitting on his bed. "Better?" Mrs. Diffy asked as Keely approached shyly.

Keely nodded, biting her lip. "Uhh… umm… where should I put my clothes?"

Mrs. Diffy paused for a moment, "Why don't you just leave them here for now and I'll put them in the wash later."

"Oh… that isn't necessary Mrs. Diffy, I can just do them when I get… home…"

"No, no, it's fine," Mrs. Diffy insisted, "why don't you put them down and have a seat?"

Keely gave a nervous smile, putting down her soggy clothes down on the floor and awkwardly taking a seat back down on the bed as Mrs. Diffy smiled nervously at her.

"So… Keely, is it?"

"Mmhmm…" Keely nodded, clutching the blanket tighter.

"Phil went out for a little. I just sent him out for some groceries."

Keely looked out the window. "But it's raining, and it's dark," she protested.

Mrs. Diffy smiled sincerely, "Phil will be fine. He's wearing a rain jacket and he knows the way around already. A little darkness and rain never hurt anyone."

Keely pursed her lips, "Okay then…"

"Now… from what Phil told me, I understand there's no one who's living with you at home."

Keely blew out, blinking back tears as she nodded. "My parents… they're… they're…"

"…deceased."

Keely nodded again, tears leaking out this time. She raised a hand to wipe them from her eyes. "Yeah…"

"Keely, I'm so sorry…" she embraced her, rubbing her back as Keely started to cry once again. "Dealing with death is never easy… I can't imagine… both parents at once."

Keely's chest quivered as she let go of the blanket to cover her face with her hands. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"Crying…" Keely sniffled, "it's probably not something you had planned for the day."

"You're apologizing for crying?" Mrs. Diffy asked aghast, handing her a tissue. "What on Earth gave you the idea you should? Honey… you just went through so much trauma, both of your parents died, who could expect you not to cry?"

Keely shrugged, gulping, dabbing at her eyes. "I don't know… it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I feel like that's all I'm ever doing nowadays, and people are starting to get old with it. Everyone's always like, _dry your eyes, it's okay, look on the bright side, at least your still around_. And then, I guess, I just feel like I shouldn't be crying… I mean, I'm still alive. It just makes me guilty sometimes, like I'm affecting everyone else around me." She swallowed. "But it's not that simple… I can't just stop, you know?"

"Honey, it's fine to cry. It's healthy. What, were you expecting to heal by shutting away your feelings from yourself too?"

Keely laughed slightly through her tears, not crying sounded impossible the way Mrs. Diffy had put it. "It does sound stupid, doesn't it?" she said, tears still streaming down her face, wheezing faintly for air. "How did you do it? Get over Mr. Diffy's death, I mean? Because that can't be all I can do… it hurts too much. Isn't there anything that will make it better."

Mrs. Diffy rubbed her lips together slowly, her eyes watering slightly as she contemplated an answer. "I never got over it… I just healed. What makes it better… I guess… is just time. Just time and tears."

"Is that it? That's it?"

Mrs. Diffy looked down soberly, taking in a deep breath. "Unfortunately yes. I wish I could tell you there was some magical way for it all to be better, for it not to hurt…"

"It just feels like I'm being stabbed in the heart, again and again and again. I just want it to stop. I just want everything to be okay."

"It will be okay… but you have to realize that it will hurt, and you have to accept it. It's not going be all better suddenly. Things take time to heal, and they sting at first. Am I right?"

Keely nodded slightly, biting her lip as tears continued flowing from her swollen eyes.

"So they sting… and then slowly the sting goes away, bit by bit. That's all you can do, just let time let it heal naturally."

"It isn't necessary to cry then?"

"Don't keep anything bottled up Keely. It'll just make it harder to heal."

"Really?"

Mrs. Diffy sighed, "Phil did. He kept everything to himself, refused to let it all go. But to heal you've got to let it all go. You can't keep everything bottled up until you explode and you can't block yourself from the rest of the world. Everyone needs help, you don't need to do anything alone. Don't be scared because life is full of risks and you can't avoid them all to get anywhere. Don't block out anything just let yourself learn from it. Let yourself learn from this. The world doesn't always work in the ways you'd like, but you've got to come out of all of it on top no matter what obstacles you face."

"And Phil?" Keely asked shyly, looking down at his borrowed shirt.

"Phil was lucky, he finally realized that it wasn't healthy; he's just started to let it all go."

"So it is okay to cry?"

"Isn't that what I told you from the beginning? Listen Keely, those tears will help you learn how to grow stronger. They're not going to waste. They're helping you take out all those feelings so you can heal."

Keely nodded, smoothing her hands over the shirt, "I guess I just want my parents back."

Mrs. Diffy smiled weakly, touching Keely's hand comfortingly, "You can get them back. All you've got to do is think about them."

"But it hurts."

"For now…" Mrs. Diffy paused, "but after a time you'll be able to look back and smile at the good times you had. I'm not saying that the road to closure will be smooth, there will be bumps along the road, but you've got to realize that it'll all be okay, eventually."

"How long is eventually?"

"As long as you need it to be… but until then, and even after, those tears are nothing to be ashamed of."

Keely smiled weakly as the tears on her face slowed. She flicked them away with the crumpled tissue in her hand. "Mrs. Diffy… thank you, so much."

"It was nothing, honey," Mrs. Diffy said drawing Keely into a hug.

Keely sniffled, pulling out of the hug, "Phil's really lucky to have a mom like you."

Mrs. Diffy beamed, "I'm sure your mother was just as lucky to have a daughter like you."

Keely chuckled, "I'm sure she thought I was a pain in the butt as well."

Mrs. Diffy laughed as well, shaking her head slightly. "Well, well, I'm sure I'll figure out if that's true soon enough."

Keely blinked, taken aback for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Did you think I'd let you go back to your empty house to live alone?"

"Well… I…" Keely stammered.

"You can stay here."

"No," Keely said, "I wouldn't want to trouble you. You've already got two kids."

"It's no trouble at all, can you take care of yourself?"

Keely nodded dumbly.

"Then how much more trouble is it?"

"But I…"

"Shh… I'm sure Phil won't mind at all," Mrs. Diffy said, winking.

Keely blushed, her face turning pink.

"MOM!" a voice called.

"Phil!" Mrs. Diffy said, getting up off the bed and smiling at Keely before turning away to stride to the door that was slightly ajar. She opened it wider. "I'm up here, in your room."

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and a figure passed sheepishly through the door. "Hey Keely…" Phil said hesitantly, his eyes flickering quickly from her face to his mother's face.

"I'm going to go downstairs to make some dinner with those groceries," Mrs. Diffy informed the two. She slipped out of the room, closing the door lightly behind her.

Keely looked at the door for a moment, before looking at Phil again, who had finally brought his chocolate eyes to meet hers sapphire ones. "Hey Phil," she said timidly, biting her lip.

**Faster updating than last time, right? ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I was able to portray Mrs. Diffy's mother figure well. In any case, please review! **


	16. Question In My Mind

**Chapter 15: Question In My Mind**

**As you've probably noticed, I've changed the name of the story to, "In A Moment." The old title didn't really seem to fit well enough, so I've decided on this. Like it? Hate it? Let me know with any of your suggestions at well. :) Anyway, thanks once again for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys pushed me over 100! Wow! I hope you enjoy this one. Reviews greatly appreciated!**

* * *

'_Cause we're so scared to find out  
What this life's all about  
So scared we're going to lose it  
Not knowing all along  
That's exactly what we need_

_- Let It All Out, Relient k  
_

* * *

_Footsteps pounded up the stairs and a figure passed sheepishly through the door. "Hey Keely…" Phil said hesitantly, his eyes flickering quickly from her face to his mother's face._

_"I'm going to go downstairs to make some dinner with those groceries," Mrs. Diffy informed the two. She slipped out of the room, closing the door lightly behind her._

_Keely looked at the door for a moment, before looking at Phil again, who had finally brought his chocolate eyes to meet hers sapphire ones. "Hey Phil," she said timidly, biting her lip._

He smiled nervously, standing awkwardly in front of her, fidgeting. He looked toward the space once occupied by his mother, next to Keely, on the edge of his bed. He retained an embarrassed smile, sitting down beside her.

"So…" Keely started, looking down once more, licking her lips.

Phil's heart beat frantically. He wondered if she could hear the pounding sound from where she sat on his bed. "So… um… I see you talked to my mom."

The corners of Keely's mouth turned up slightly into a half-hearted smile as she nodded, lines of distress lining her young face. She looked happier then she had earlier that afternoon, but it still seemed as if she held a burden upon her slight shoulders; and she did. Keely sighed. "You're mom is really amazing, you know Phil?" Keely said, a tremor present in her voice as she looked up at him.

Phil grimaced slightly as his eyes momentarily caught hers. He looked down respectably and nodded. He had his mother, who he had to agree was indeed amazing, but no matter how amazing she was, he knew how much it must've hurt Keely to spend time with his mother, to be comforted by his mother, rather then her own. "Yeah, she really is…"

Keely looked down at the bed spread upon which she was perched. She ran her fingers over the soft cotton sheets, smoothing and re-smoothing the wrinkles on it's blue surface as an awkward silence passed over them both.

Phil cleared his throat, tugging nervously at the collar of his shirt as he watched her.

"Phil…" Keely started, her fingers still roaming in patterns over the bed sheets.

"Mmhmm?" Phil asked, his throat suddenly parched.

"Why did you bring me here?" Keely looked up questioningly, "I mean, I'm glad you did… God knows it's better then being home by myself… but I mean… you didn't have to. You didn't even have to wait there with me. You could've just as easily left me there… that's even easier actually…"

"Leave you there?" Phil asked incredulously, "In the pouring rain?"

"Well… it was a possibility."

Phil opened his mouth wide, attempting to speak, but closed it again before finally huffing, "Did I really strike you as that type of person?"

"No, no, no…" Keely said hurriedly, "no! It was just an example… I mean, no! I… I didn't mean it that way."

Phil pursed his lips puffing out his chest slightly, but decided to let the issue pass.

Another blanket of silence fell between them. "So… why did you?"

"Did I what?" Phil asked, looking over to her, gazing into her pretty blue eyes.

"Take me to your house?"

"… Where else was there to go?" he replied, pushing away the truth with a seemingly acceptable answer.

"You know where my house is."

"Yeah… so?"

"It was even closer then your house is to the cemetery and even though you just moved here, I know you knew that…."

"Yeah," Phil repeated, "I guess I did know it was closer…"

"Well then why did you choose here rather than my house."

"Well," Phil began, "well…you did say you didn't want to go home to an empty house again. And I guess I just figured that, you know," he swallowed, "my house isn't empty. So I decided to bring you here… I didn't want you to be alone." Phil felt his pulse quicken. What he had told her was true, but it wasn't the whole truth. Truthfully, he was being just as selfish as selfless in that act. He wanted Keely near him as much as possible, because then, maybe… maybe she would like him better… hopefully even better then Greg.

Keely gave a stronger smile, sniffling slightly as she threw her arms around Phil unexpectedly. His eyes widened in astonishment, but he accepted the hug happily. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, a tear streaking down her face, "thank you for taking me in…"

Phil smiled, his muscles relaxing into the embrace. "It was my pleasure," he replied, sniffing in the scent of Keely's half-washed away perfume.

She smelt wonderful, but the scent went away as soon as she let go, bringing her hand up to her eye and dabbing it slightly. She laughed, a choking sound that seemed to tell Phil it wasn't a purely humorous laugh. "I've cried so much today… it's a wonder that I haven't drowned Pickford in tears."

"My mom…" Phil hesitated, "my mom had always told me that it was good to cry. It gets everything out of your system and helps you move on."

"Yeah… she told me that too," Keely sighed heavily. "Did it help you?"

"Did what?"

"Crying…"

Phil looked down guiltily. "I hadn't listened. I guess I was stuck in my own mentality thinking that I was always right. I mean, yeah, I loved and trusted my parents… my mom, but I guess… when my… my dad died because of… of something stupid that he thought was right… I got so mad. Really mad. I thought it was all my dad and mom's fault for what had happened… for my dad dying. Because they didn't know what was right when they were fixing stuff and just completely messed up. And then I just couldn't admit it… I couldn't admit that I was devastated over my dad. I just held everything in… and even though I wouldn't admit it hurt… it really did hurt. A lot."

Keely nodded, clinging on to his every word. It felt good to know that she wasn't the only one.

"I told myself that by pushing everyone away, by keeping everything locked up, even from myself, it would all be better. Just so much better. But it wasn't… I just kept lying to myself telling myself it was, but it wasn't." Phil sighed, a tear of his own falling down his cheek. "I made so many mistakes by keeping everything locked up…" Phil stood up striding to the desk that held the pictures. He lifted up one, looking at it serenely. It was the one of him and the pretty girl. Gently, his thumb swirled over the glass and a tear fell upon the glass. "I lost myself, Keely, I lost myself. I lost myself, my father, my friends… everyone…" The tears were falling thickly now; a cascade of tears slipping down his face. "I even lost Aly…" he whispered staring blindly at the pictured girl in the portrait.

Phil breathed in, his breath catching before blowing out slowly as he slammed the picture face down on the table.

"Phil…" Keely murmured. "Who's… who's Aly?"

By his side, Phil's hand squeezed into a tight fist before it slowly loosening. "Aly…" he looked down at the back of the overturned picture, "Aly was my best friend," he cleared his throat in finality, visibly unwilling to continue to pursue this topic.

Keely looked at him carefully as his eyes roamed to meet hers. It was a look of understanding but a look that told Phil that Keely knew there was more to the story than just a friendship.

Phil squeezed his eyes closed once again, feeling more tears slip down his face. "It's just… I just don't feel I'm up to telling you right now."

Keely pursed her mouth in disagreement, but said no more. However, it was clear to Phil that she was not done with this topic yet. "Phil…"

"I'm fine," he muttered automatically, swiping up a tissue quickly to blot away the rest of his tell-tale tears. He closed his eyes, looking downtrodden as he crouched down to the floor. He looked up sharply, staring Keely straight in the eyes. The pain was reflected in both blue and brown. "Keely…"  
"Yeah?" It had been the first time Phil had really confided in other about anything since his father's death.

"Can you promise me something?"

Keely looked at him carefully, "Okay…"

"Don't ever be an idiot like me."

"I don't think you're an idiot…"

Phil snorted, "Then what do you call the whole locking myself from the world thing?"

"A boy who was scared…"

"I wasn't…" Phil snorted, "well… maybe… okay… maybe I was scared." He nodded, looking at her closely. "So then... then, be brave."

"How am I suppose to be brave?"

Phil looked at her carefully as he stood up in front of her. He grasped her hand, pulling her up gently, and placed it over her heart, his soul pouring out into hers as he gazed steadily into her eyes. "By always following what your heart says."

"Always?"

"Always… if it's telling you to cry, or… or…" he leaned in closer, swallowing, "maybe…"

"Maybe?" Keely asked, finding herself dangerously close to Phil; it felt so right.

"Kids!" a voice traveled up the stairs, "Dinner!"

Phil let go of her hand, stepping back. "Yeah…" he said nervously, nodding, the air of the moment breaking like a stone thrown in water. "Just… just follow your heart… like if it's telling you to cry or scream out or something." Phil gulped nervously, "Because it's usually right… even if everyone else tells you it's wrong."

"Dinner!" a voice screeched again.

Phil bit his lip as he glimpsed at Keely again, whose face was flushed. He looked away quickly, gesturing clumsily to the door, "Erm… dinner then?"

Keely bit her lip, her chest suddenly feeling heavier, constricting. She nodded as her mind whirled in confusion. Wasn't she suppose to love Greg? "Yeah, dinner sounds good."

* * *

"Everything looks great, Mrs. Diffy," Keely said softly, peering at the dinner set before her. 

Pim laughed before Mrs. Diffy could reply as she sat down at the table, "You should've tried her dinners before. Compared to that, this is gourmet."

"Pim…"

"Sorry mom, but it's true."

"Well, it just took a while to get used to," Mrs. Diffy protested defensively.

Phil rolled his eyes from where he sat next to Keely, "More than two years more like it."

"Phil…"

"Shutting up about mom's former bad cooking."

"Thank you," Mrs. Diffy said, nodding approvingly, taking her place at the table next to Pim. "Dig in everyone."

Phil and Pim immediately grasped out to gather the food before them onto their individual plates, while Keely watched them, embarrassed.

Mrs. Diffy cleared her throat and Phil shot her a confused look. She gave him a bemused smile and a subtle nod toward Keely. Phil nodded slowly as he turned toward her shyly.

"You hungry?" he asked Keely.

She nodded slightly, "Yeah… I guess."

"Then take some food," Phil told her.

She shook her head fervently. "No… It's okay, I'll wait until everyone else has gotten their food."

"Don't be silly," Pim spoke up, having swallowed the bite of food she was previously chewing.

Mrs. Diffy nodded in agreement, cutting up her chicken. "You have as much right as Phil and Pim do to attack the food as soon you see it... or when it's allowed to be attacked."

"No, no…"

Phil rolled his eyes as he lifted up Keely's plate and started to put food on it himself. "Do you like potatoes?" he asked her.

Keely blushed and nodded as Phil spooned potatoes onto her plate.

"Chicken?"

"Uh huh."

* * *

"So Keely," Mrs. Diffy remarked as she ate. "Tomorrow, we'll go by to pick up some of your stuff from your house. I'm afraid that I don't know where it is, so you'll have to direct me." 

"You know, Mrs. Diffy, it's not really necessary, I can go back to my house. It's fine... really"

"No," Phil cried suddenly and Pim threw him a shrewd look. "You… shouldn't have to go back to an empty house," he stammered. Pim rolled her eyes as Mrs. Diffy smiled. "I'm fine with you staying here…" Phil rubbed the back of his neck. "And my mom said it's alright too. Even if Pim disagrees, it's two to one."

Keely rubbed her lips together, "I wouldn't want to disturb anyone." She looked up at Pim.

"It's my decision? Oh, yes, of course. I wouldn't mind. It'd be nice to have more estrogen in the house, even if you'll be spending more time with Phil." Keely gave an embarrassed smile as she looked away. "On second thought, maybe it's a good thing that you spend more time with Phil… you can teach my brother to not be so tactless."

"I am not tactless!"

"Okay… you're not tactless… well not since… since we've moved here," Pim said, quickly glancing at Keely who was looking around nervously.

"Enough you two," Mrs. Diffy cut in as Phil opened his mouth in argument, "we are not going to discuss the tactlessness of Phil."

"The tactlessness of me?" Phil spluttered, looking around at the table, specifically seeking Keely's eyes.

She looked at him, biting her lip. "I don't think your tactless…" she said, "you just don't really let other people see your emotions much. Well... at least your more private emotions."

Phil leaned back into his chair; it was the truth. He wasn't one for emotional display. He smiled at Keely, "Okay… I'll take that."

There was a small silence around the table except for the scraping of utensils against plates. "So…" Pim said, interrupting the brief calm in the house, "how's the boyfriend, Keely?"

Keely felt a blush creep up her neck. "Greg, you mean?" she inquired, more calmly then she felt.

"Yeah, how are things going with him?" Pim asked, shooting a glance at Phil, who was staring down at his plate with a quiet intensity. He was spearing his food rather harshly.

Keely looked down at her own plate as well, "Erm… okay, I guess."

"Okay?" Pim said, in faux surprise. "Did anything happen?"

"Umm… nothing big, it's just… just complicated."

"Uh huh, of course," Pim said matter-of-factly. "So you'll be staying together then?" Phil looked up, shooting Pim a venomous stare while Mrs. Diffy feigned disinterest in the subject.

Keely fidgeted, pushing around bits of uneaten food on her plate. "I'm full," she quietly told the silent table, "please excuse me."

"Of course," Mrs. Diffy said after a moment, "if you want, you can just go back up to Phil's room."

"I'm done too," Phil muttered, dropping his utensils on the plate with a clang. "I'll help you upstairs."

"Okay," Keely murmured, pushing herself up. "What should I do with my plate?"

"Don't worry, I'll put it away for you, honey," Mrs. Diffy told her kindly.

"Thank you," Keely said, finally looking up and attempting a weak smile as Phil placed his arm around her waist, allowing her to lean into him for support.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," Phil said, leading her away from the table.

Keely nodded as she limped along, and even though her parents were gone and there were still tears left to cry: she knew she wasn't going to be alone and felt oddly comforted. Maybe in the end everything would be alright… but then Pim's question still echoed in her mind. _So you'll be staying together then?_

**So that's that for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm not completely sure I did the whole thing justice, but it was the best I could do at the time. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought!**


	17. But do you trust me?

**Chapter 16: But do you trust me?**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! Special thanks to CraftyNotepad, who always gives me good insight and advice. :) Hope you all enjoy this one. Review please!  
**

* * *

_I threw everything out that doesn't make sense  
To find a thousand more things that don't make sense  
And I can't help but get lost in a fault like this  
When I don't know how to hide myself in open air  
Where I'm all alone, alone, alone_

_ Careful Now, Copeland  
_

* * *

Phil swerved into the driveway, the wet gravel crunching underneath the wheels of Mrs. Diffy's borrowed car. Phil got out of the car stretching, letting the cool raindrops hit his figure until he walked around to the side of the car. Opening the door, he gently pulled Keely out onto unsteady feet. 

Through the rain, she looked despairingly at the pretty, yet ugly structure in front of her. "Too many memories," she breathed, "too many memories."

Phil led her into the house, and though it was decorated tastefully, it felt dull, cold, and lifeless in Keely's eyes. Keely wrinkled her nose. It was odd, because this was once the house that she loved, one that she once would have never wanted to move from; but, of course, times had changed. Wobbling up the stairs with Phil's support, Keely couldn't help but remember how it had only been a little while ago that Sarah had been mocking her about her relationship with Phil.

_"Aww… did Keely spend all her time looking into Phil's eyes and having some deep, meaningful discussions instead of working?" Sarah mocked._

_"Shut up," Keely grunted, sticking out her tongue._

_"Oh, she did didn't she?"_

_"I have a boyfriend," Keely protested._

_"Yes, yes, Greg, who is Mr. Perfect; Captain of the Pickford Astronauts football team, Greg who buys you roses, Greg who treats you like a princess. I could go on and on about how 'perfect' Greg is."_

_"Exactly. Greg is great. And you forgot to mention how cute he is," Keely said, pushing her door open._

_"But hey, maybe Mr. Perfect isn't perfect for you. Maybe, it's Phil Diffy," Sarah said, winking and smiling broadly, knowing that her comment would easily aggravate her sister._

It was weird; Keely had thought her sister was being ridiculous at the time. But Phil was the one helping her up the stairs right now. Was Sarah right? Was Phil the "perfect" one? And to think just before that particular conversation with Sarah she had been thinking that Greg's simplicity had pushed him farther forward in Keely's eyes then Phil's complexity. But now? Now what did she think?

It all seemed so different now. They were pretty much the same people. It was because of Phil's complexities that he managed to understand her, and it was because of Greg's simplicity that he had not been able to do the same. She was the one who had changed.

And Sarah… Sarah who seemed to be able to read her so well. Even read how Keely could regard Phil and who Phil was from afar.

Keely's breath caught as she reached the top of the stairs. Detaching herself from Phil's support she limped over to a familiar door. Her eyes scanned the wooden exterior, before she pushed it open. The room was the same room it had always been, but yet, it was also different. There was the bed, still mussed up from when it had been occupied by Keely. There was also the dresser that held the many happy pictures. She flicked the lights on, bathing the room in light. Keely limped in slowly, observing the flecks of dust that had gathered on the tops of the furniture. It was a beautiful room, one that Keely knew well. It was just missing one thing; the main thing. Sarah. And though the room was beautiful, it didn't have the same warmth as before. The same sense of sass that Sarah had brought into it. Without Sarah, it was just a room. An empty room.

"Keely?" a voice softly spoke.

Keely turned, finding Phil peering at her. Tears welled in her eyes. She wished she could speak to her. To ask her what she was suppose to do. Sarah would've known. She would've easily known who was better for her; Phil or Greg. "I miss her so much…" she whispered, barely audible.

Phil felt a pitying smile cross his lips. "I know…"

"I wish I could talk to her, so bad."

Phil nodded, letting Keely direct her own thoughts.

"She would know what to do… she would know exactly what I should do…" Keely sighed, leaning against the wall. "But she's not here to talk to. When I walk into her room I see everything I want to see, everything I expect to see. It has everything, everything but the one single thing that makes this room special; everything but Sarah. She makes this room special. Without her, it's nothing."

Phil laid his hand on her shoulder.

"She's not here," Keely repeated, her head resting against the plaster. "Instead she's in the damn hospital. The damned hospital, in a damn coma." She pounded her fist against the wall, a sob racking her chest. "She's not here."

"You can still see her," Phil said tensely. He looked at her with apprehension.

"How? How? How could I possibly see her?"

"You can go to the hospital."

Keely pushed up off the wall, looking up slightly, staring with dazed eyes at Phil. "I can go to the hospital," she repeated. Her heart seemed to lift slightly as her eyes slipped back into focus. She could talk to Sarah. It wouldn't be the same, of course it wouldn't be. But Sarah would still be there; a living, breathing person in front of her. Keely nodded, "I can go to the hospital." She gave a weak smile as she hugged Phil. "Can we go? Today?"

Phil smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, we'll just grab some of your stuff first and then go." He bit his lip. "You need crutches anyway, we kind of left your wheelchair at the graveyard… and considering that it's still raining… uh, yeah…"

Keely breathed in, and suddenly the air seemed crisper, fresher. She would get her answers. She smiled slightly as she took a running hop toward her own room. "Let's go, Phil, let's go."

* * *

Supported by Phil, Keely limped through the hospital, in search of Sarah's room. It was all going to be okay. She was going to talk to Sarah. But as she entered through the hospital doors and smelled the strong scent of aloe rubbed into the whole whitewashed floor, it sent everything rushing back to her; all of the biggest tragedies that had changed her life. And she had found them all out here, in the hospital. It was a place of healing, but it was also one where death lurked closely in the shadows. 

Keely blinked back tears, snapping out of her thoughts as she tottered down the halls. Nurses rushed by, and murmurs were muttered from doctor to doctor, worry lines creasing their faces.

Keely sighed as she approached the information kiosk, leaning heavily on Phil. It felt good to be in his warm embrace. She shook her head at the thought. Her boyfriend was Greg; Greg not Phil. Greg. Was. But who did she want currently. She blinked, biting her lip as she began to listen to what Phil was saying.

"Yeah. Sarah Teslow. She's probably been moved out of the Intensive Care Unit, I think."

"Okay… let me see. Yes, yes, you are correct. She has in fact been moved out of the ICU into room 189. Let me just give you two visitor passes and you can be on your way."

"Thanks," Phil replied. He looked at Keely and pointed to her. "Say, she needs crutches, do you know where I might be able to get some?"

The lady stopped writing and looked up at Keely, and saw that she was leaning on Phil for support. "Oh yeah. You can probably get them by asking a nurse at one of the desks located around the hospital."

"Okay, thanks. I'll go find one after going to room 189."

"Mmhmm," the lady replied, resuming writing. "Relation to the patient and names?"

"Excuse me?" Phil asked.

"What is your relation to the person you are visiting, Sarah Teslow, and what is your name?"

"I'm her sister," Keely finally spoke up. "Keely Teslow."

"And he is…?" the lady inquired, pointing at Phil. She looked between the two.

"I'm just her…" Phil looked hesitantly at Keely, "…I'm not related. Just visiting as well. Phil Diffy."

"Okay," the lady said, finishing her writing and handing them their visitor passes. "Visiting hours end at eight tonight."

Keely nodded. "Okay. Thank you." She looked away in the distance, almost as if she could just transport herself to Sarah's side by willpower alone.

"Come on, Keels, let's go."

Phil was calling her that name again; Keels. It had only been her family who called her that, well, until Phil, of course. Yet, strangely, she didn't seem to mind. Keely breathed out. She would see Sarah soon, it was only a couple hundred more limps to her room.

* * *

Keely stood in front of room 189; she was here, finally here. Feeling her pulse quicken, she pushed the door open roughly to find Sarah lying lifeless on the bed. "Sarah," she whispered, her throat burning. 

Letting go of Phil, she dived to her side. Sarah's hair was in a sleepy halo around her head. "Sar…" Keely whispered. Slowly, she reached down, touching her sister's hand with her own. A shock seemed to pass through, and Keely recoiled quickly. She breathed heavily, as she once again took Sarah's hand in hers. "Sarah," she choked. She was her only family left. She threw herself upon her, her face buried in her hair, in the crevice between Sarah's neck shoulder. "Sarah…"

"Keely…" A hand touched her arm gently. "Why don't you sit while I go find some crutches?"

Keely remained motionless, but allowed herself to be pried away into a chair. She nodded as Phil left the room, pulling the door behind him, but leaving it slightly ajar.

Keely peered down dumbly at her sister. It was her, there was no doubt, but it also seemed as if she was wasting away as well. Gone was the healthy glow upon her face; instead, she seemed to be helplessly pale. Her already thin frame was wasting away; her only source of nutrition was a feeding tube. A heart monitor was attached to her chest, the annoying beeps ringing in her ears. Keely felt her mouth go dry, her throat parched. She swallowed. But she was still Sarah, and Keely needed Sarah, no matter what condition she was in.

"Sarah…" Keely repeated; she swallowed as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I just wish… I just wish I knew what to do." She sighed. "I just wish that I knew what to do," she repeated.

Keely took Sarah's hand up once again, feeling the cool skin. "Mom and dad are gone… and I'm not even sure who to turn to anymore. The only person left I feel that's left is you." Keely blew out, closing her eyes. She could almost see Sarah sitting in front of her, comforting her in the knowledge that she wasn't alone.

"You seem to be the only person left who'll tell me the whole truth. Straight up; even if you know I'll get mad at you… and now, I want the truth more then ever." Keely looked up, staring at the white walls for a second. "That… and the fact that I don't know who else to turn to." Keely looked back down at the peaceful, but blank face. She squeezed Sarah's hand.

"It must be so easy… to be in a coma, that is. I mean… I felt so lonely. Especially at our house; it's so empty. Even when Greg and Jess came over… they can talk and talk, yet for some reason, I think it just makes me feel more lonely. But it's gotten better, I guess. Mom and dad's funeral was yesterday… I wish you were there. But it's not really your fault." Keely let go of Sarah's hand and started to rub her palms against the denim of her jeans.

"And I don't know, there's just so much I want to say, and I don't know how to say it. Just yesterday night, I felt less alone than I've felt in these past days since the car crash. And just hours before that I felt the worst I've ever felt. Because you know, seeing mom and dad's funeral. It finally hit me; they're really gone… really, really gone. And now it's certain that I'll never see their faces again; ever." Keely's chest quivered as tears started to pour. She dabbed her eyes with her hand.

"I really felt like that was it, I had just fallen stories and was about to hit rock bottom," Keely paused, taking a moment to take a breath. "Then it felt like someone caught me inches from the ground. I felt the impact, but it was softened. Someone else was there for me. And to my surprise, the person who was there didn't really surprise me by being there anymore. It wasn't Greg, but Phil. What does that mean? I wasn't surprised by the fact that Phil was comforting me instead of Greg. Instead, I'm surprised because I thought I would've been surprised." Keely bit her tongue delicately.

"But he really made me feel better, you know? He waited out with me in the rain… and then… he took me to his house, to stay with his family, instead of taking me back to our house. I even talked with his mom, and had dinner with a family. A family, Sarah, a family." Keely's breathing quickened. "I think that's all I've really wanted after mom and dad, Sar, just a family. I never really realized how much I needed it until I lost it. It's not really my family, it'll never be, but it's something."

Her hands gripped the side of the chair as her face whitened and her body stiffened. "So you've got to pull out of this Sarah. You've got to… because even though I guess living with people who welcome me, and support me is good… I still want my real family. Mom and dad are gone, so you're all I've got. I still want my real family." Keely began to relax as tears stained her cheeks. "I still want you."

Keely blew out. "But what really confuses me is how I so desperately want my old life, but I seem to be letting go of almost everything that used to be in it."

"Mom and dad are gone. And I've even moved out of our house. But I don't know if I want to let go of my old life anymore. I don't know if I should." Keely gnashed her teeth together. Here it was; one of the main things she need council on from Sarah. She sighed heavily.

"Like Greg and Phil, for example. Greg is incredible. He's very sweet, and he cares about me a lot. But it doesn't feel the same anymore. And Phil… he's like a tightly bound book, but amazing inside. Deep as well. I don't know. I know Greg, he's not a mystery to me. But Phil, I mean there's things I don't know about him. He relates to me and everything, and for some odd reason, I'm not lonely when I'm around him. But there's so much he's never fully confided in me. Can I really love someone who keeps so many secrets?"

Keely paused, slumping over in her chair. "But, every time I'm around Phil, I feel special and cared for. Like I'm not alone in anything, and he'll always be there for me. It's not even that too, I feel so attracted to him at times. The brashness, yet sensitivity. I almost kissed him, Sar. And I'm going out with Greg! But, isn't that what makes up love? The fact that I feel attracted to him, and I feel special around him. Or is it trust? Because I trust Greg, I really do. With Phil, I feel as if I can trust him too, but I don't know if he trusts me… If he doesn't trust me, can it be anything?"

The sound of the heart monitor echoed around the room as Keely fell silent. "You once told me that Phil could be my 'Mr. Perfect.' Do you think he is?"

Keely could see her sister smiling knowingly at her anxious face. "I think he might be as well… but I'm scared to let go. He's been here to catch me all the other times, but what if this time is different?" Keely whispered. "I really want to, I think… but I want to know for sure that I can trust he'll still be there, and he trusts me enough to make me feel secure. Because I don't think I can stand another heartbreak."

Keely stared longingly at her sister. "I love you, Sarah," she whispered, wetness clumping on her eyelashes.

"Keely," a voice groaned; Sarah's voice.

"Sarah?!" Keely exclaimed, the tears sliding quickly down her cheeks as she jumped up. "Sarah!" Keely grabbed her shoulders. "Sarah!"

No response.

Keely started to sob as she sat on the side of the bed, stroking her fingers through Sarah's blonde hair. "SARAH!" she wailed.

Her voice carried Phil into the room. He was waving around a set of crutches in the air.

"Keely?" he whispered breathlessly, "I heard your voice just as I was walking down the hall, what happened?"

"She… she said… said my name," Keely stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

Keely nodded quickly, "She said my name! She really did!"

"Doctor!" Phil called, dropping the crutches, "DOCTOR!" In a few moments, a doctor rushed into the room. "Yes?" she asked, panting.

"Keely said that Sarah talked."

"She talked?"

"She said my name," Keely said, gripping Sarah's hand tightly, her own knuckles whitening, "but she's not responding to me. She knows I need her, Sarah wouldn't keep me waiting like this." Keely choked slightly on her tears. "What's wrong with her?"

The doctor moved to Sarah's side, lifting up her eyelids and shining a light into her eyes. "I'm sorry, miss," the doctor said softly, "she's not awake. She's still in a coma."

"Then why did she say my name?" Keely demanded letting go of Sarah's hand. She jumped up, slightly unbalanced. "She talked!"

"That's actually a frequent occurrence for patients in comas. Although they are not presently awake, they may seem to be doing things, such as talking, that seem to be conscious actions."

"She's… she's… not awake?" Keely murmured heart-brokenly.

"I'm afraid she isn't," the doctor said gently. "But she hasn't been in a coma for too long, she could still make a fully recovery."

Keely nodded, crying hard. "Mmhmm…" Her legs seemed to give way as she collapsed into Phil's arms.

"Shh… shh…" Phil whispered as Keely's sobs increased. She buried her hand on his shoulder.

"I really thought she was awake, Phil, I really did."

"I know you did." The doctor quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I thought everything was going to be fine… or at least as fine as it could be."

"We'll make things fine then, as fine as they could be."

Silence, except for the electronic blip of the heart monitor, ran rampant through the room.

Keely nodded, "Okay, but you'll help me right?" she pleaded.

"Of course, I will…"

Another silence.

"Phil…" Keely started, screwing her eyes shut.

"Yes?"

"A couple days ago, you said you loved me. Is that true?"

Phil bit his lip in contemplation. "Yes," he answered honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because… Phil…" Keely felt her heart race.

"Mmhmm?" Phil felt his pulse rise; he wondered if Keely could feel the thumping.

"Umm… I think… do you trust me?"

Phil paused, no answer spilling from his lips.

"Can you love with no trust?" Keely questioned quietly.

"I feel like I should," Phil replied, "trust you… that is." He held her tighter.

"Then do you?"

"I don't know."

Keely's breath caught as she breathed in Phil's scent. "See…" she whispered into his ear, "the problem is, I don't know if I can love you without trust. Because how can I know you'll still be there if I'm letting go." She moved to turn away.

"Have I missed catching you yet?" he asked desperately, pulling her back toward him.

Keely looked up into his eyes, her own still wet with tears. "But how do I know you won't later?" She sighed, quivering. "I don't think I can lose much more, Phil. I don't think my heart can stand to be broken again." She let go of him and picked up the crutches that laid on the floor. "Let's go, Phil," she said quietly, refusing to look at him. She opened the door and wobbled out with the support of the crutches.

**What did you think? Let me know by reviewing, I really appreciate it. :) Hope you felt this was worth the wait… and the read.**


	18. Anticipation

**Chapter 17: Anticipation**

**Thanks for all of the support and reviews! It truly makes my day. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please!  
**

* * *

_Reappraise the past,  
re-evaluate where we've been,  
clarify where we are,  
and predict or anticipate where we are headed…_

_- Toni Cade Bambara_

* * *

She stared up at the building that was sprawled out in front of her; back to school again. She gritted her teeth as she slowly hopped the steps, one by one, on her crutches. Phil followed behind, holding her books. 

They hadn't talked much to one another since leaving the hospital yesterday. Their words had been careful and considered; speaking only when it was needed. Just little questions and simple answers. "What do you think of...?" and "Maybe that should go there..." had been much of their exchange. Perhaps they would not have talked at all, but their project had been held off for too long and had to be finished. It didn't matter much anyway, they worked silently and both had been too preoccupied in their own swirling thoughts; possibly of each other.

Keely knew she had done the right thing yesterday; fronting Phil.

Yes, she finally admitted it, she was falling for Phil Diffy. For all that was complicated with Phil, which she had previously thought would not be something she would ever want to deal with, it was those complications that suddenly held him up farther in her eyes. The fact that he could frustrate her and make her think about herself and the world around her. The fact that he could hold her and somehow innately know exactly what she needed. And it didn't hurt his case that he was undoubtedly good-looking as well.

She had grown; and her needs along with her.

The only thing, the only reason she had so many doubts about Phil Diffy was the fact that despite everything he knew about her, he had not opened up fully to her. He had not told her why he understood so, or why he was who he was. He barely mentioned what exactly had made him so upset. She needed to know that he trusted her. Because although she trusted him, it wasn't enough. The foundation would still always be cracked if he didn't trust her. So she gave him an ultimatum.

Either he'd trust her, or she'd let go of all those feelings she had for him and stick with Greg, whom she still had slight feelings for. It wouldn't be too bad; Greg still loved her.

Keely's grip on her crutches tightened.

No, it wouldn't be bad if she couldn't get together with Phil. She'd live. She lived through this tragedy, and at least if she let go now, her heart wouldn't completely be destroyed as it would be later.

She sighed as she passed through the doors of H.G. Wells Junior-Senior High. The world seemed to pause for a second. Keely could hear the murmurs passed between friends as she passed and she could feel the sympathetic looks shot quickly at her. It seemed that the hall became rigidly busy again after it's pause. As if they didn't want her to feel awkward, but that hadn't worked. It never did, anyway. She breathed deeply, continuing down the hallway looking straight ahead. She might be fragile, but she wasn't made of glass.

Accidents didn't occur too often in the town of Pickford, and most of the times, they weren't serious enough to kill anyone, or leave anyone in a coma.

"Keely!" a voice called, shattering the quiet sound of whispers in the hall.

She stopped, looking up, finding Greg standing nervously before her. "Hi, Greg," she whispered, smiling weakly.

"Keely," he breathed, his face beginning to slacken, "I was so worried about you. I called your house Saturday night, and no one picked up. So I drove to your house and no one was there. I was worried sick, I didn't even know where you were since your cell broke."

Keely nodded, touched by his concern. "I was at Phil's house," she said, gesturing to the boy standing behind her.

"Phil's?" Greg whispered, confusion apparent on his face. He looked up at the sullen Phil standing behind her. His back stiffened before he leaned in to whisper in Keely's ear, "Why Phil's?"

Keely bit her lip. "Well, he was there after the funeral too, and he and his family offered me a place to stay, that way I wouldn't be alone at my own house."

"You could've come to my house," Greg urged.

"But they offered," Keely said quietly, tearing her gaze away from his face.

He froze, then touched her chin lightly, turning it up so his eyes could met her own. "I love you, you know," Greg told her softly. He kissed her lips gently. Phil's muscles seemed to tighten; his knuckles whitening as his hold on Keely's books intensified. "I only want what's best for you."

Keely nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She felt like more tears were beginning to burn her eyes again.

"Let's talk, okay?"

Keely nodded as Greg rounded on Phil.

"Phil," Greg said crisply. "I'll take her books from you now."

Phil looked at Keely, trying to meet her gaze. She dropped her head, refusing. Phil shook his head. "It's okay," he said stonily, "I can take them."

"No, no. I'll take them." Greg placed his hand on the books.

Phil jerked them closer to his body, hugging them against his chest. "I'm in her next class, it'll be more convenient."

"Me and Keely are going to hang out a little before class; alone. So I'll just take them with us and drop them off with her just before first period."

Phil scowled. "I could just take them to class first then. I've got that project that we did together anyway."

"I wouldn't want to hassle you."

"It's no hassle."

Greg sighed, looking at his watch. "Fine, whatever. Thanks. For watching out for Keely and stuff, I mean."

Phil nodded, his eyebrow creasing. "Yeah… yeah. It's no problem."

"Come on, Keely," Greg said, putting his arm around the small of her back, leading her away slowly.

Keely looked back at Phil, locking stares before turning forward.

Phil stood still in the hallway, clutching her books even tighter to his heaving chest as he watched their retreating figures.

* * *

As she entered he stared dumbly at her, his eyes silently begging to know what had happened. 

She smiled wearily at him as she limped into class, her eyes lingering over his for a moment before turning away.

"Keely!" another voice called; Jess.

"Hey Jess," she sighed.

"How are you?" Jess asked, grinning awkwardly as Keely sat down in her desk.

"Alright, I guess."

"So I saw you and Greg talking before."

"Mmhmm," Keely said, shooting another glance at Phil before looking into her lap.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Things same as ever between the two of you?" Jess asked uncertainly. "You guys seemed to have a little tension between you two at the funeral."

"It's not the same," Keely said, hesitating, "but we're alright." She plucked a loose thread off of her shirt.

Phil started to tap the desk quickly, as if he was anticipating what Keely would be saying next. And he was.

"Alright," Jess echoed, frowning slightly. "So it's a good thing then, am I right?"

Keely bit her lip, smiling slightly as she sighed. "Let's just say we've settled things between us."

Phil screwed his eyes closed, trying to remain calm. He tapped her shoulder frantically. "Keely," he whispered desperately, "Keely!" He hoped it wasn't too late.

Keely turned to look at him slowly. "Yes, Phil?"

"I trust you Keels, I trust you," he murmured hoarsely, leaning forward so only she could hear.

"Do you?" Keely asked, her heart beating faster.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything," he replied quickly.

"Everything?"

"Just give me another chance, Keely. Don't make any decisions yet. Just… just hold on. I'll tell you everything." He breathed, "Everything, later."

Keely felt her blood rush. "Okay," she finally said, nodding slightly.

"Okay," Phil said, breathless, slumping back in his seat. "Everything," he repeated, "later. After school. Just one more chance."

* * *

He paced the length of the room, nervously rubbing the fabric of his pants. He breathed deeply; in and out, in and out. 

She sat on the bed, her exterior the essence of calm, but inside her heart was beating wildly in anticipation of what was to be said.

"Keely?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I…"

This was his moment. His last moment to prove something to her.

He fell silent and started pacing again.

"Keely," he repeated.

"Yeah?" she asked again. It was almost too much.

"I…I…"

Keely blew out in frustration.

"I don't even know where to start," Phil admitted finally. He stopped pacing and looked at her. "I mean, part of me really wants to tell you… but I've kept this to myself for so long, it's hard to just let it all go."

Keely nodded, looking back. "Mmhmm."

"I've thought about this moment for a while now. I kind of felt it would happen soon, and it's happening now, and suddenly, I guess, I just don't know what to say."

"Just… say what your heart tells you to say."

"My brain doesn't know how to put what my heart says into words."

"Then just tell the truth. Start with that, and it'll come from there."

Phil hesitated, then continued pacing. "Do you trust me, Keely?" he asked abruptly.

"Do I? Yes, yes, I do…" Keely stuttered, taken aback.

Phil breathed out, "Keely…" He paused. "Keely, I'm going to tell you everything, right?"

Keely just looked at him, biting her tongue.

"To show how much I trust you, I'm going to tell you everything that I've hidden for what seems to have been a long time. Too long."

Keely blinked, her breath caught.

"Maybe it'll be easier if I just start like this. You know I'm not from around here, right?"

Keely nodded, "You just moved here."

"Yeah, I've moved from many places. This, my mom promised would be the last. But it's not really that, I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I'm really not from around here." Phil fidgeted. He stopped in front of her.

"Like you're from outside the United States?"

"I'm just going to put it bluntly…" Phil took a deep breath, looking Keely straight in the eyes. "Keels, I'm from the future."

**Yeah… I don't know how good you thought the chapter was, but I felt it was kind of necessary; though maybe not as emotionally charged as other chapters. So, no, you don't get to find out more about Phil until the next chapter. (Well, you did find out one thing.) And there are a little bit more mysteries to uncover before the end of the story. If you have any suggestions or whatnot, feel free to leave it. Or you could just do a review. ;) **


	19. Faults, Trust, and Believing

**Chapter 18: Faults, Trust, and Believing**

**Yes, yes, I did leave a cliffy, didn't I? So sorry… but it had to be done. I mean, what good is a page-turner if you don't have any incentive to turn the page? Hehe. But thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy, I hope.  
**

* * *

_ Oh it's taking so long I could be wrong, I could be ready  
Oh but if I take my heart's advice  
I should assume it's still unready  
Oh I'm never really ready, I'm never really ready  
I'm in repair, I'm not together but I'm getting there  
I'm in repair, I'm not together but I'm getting there_

_- In Repair, John Mayer _

* * *

_"Keels, I'm from the future."_

She blinked. The future? She laughed nervously, "Ha… ha, I must've heard wrong… What did you just say?"

Phil bit his lip. "I'm… from the future."

Keely closed her eyes, grinning awkwardly, "Just… just once more… what?"

"I'm from the future."

She paused, and then spat angrily, "I can't believe your joking with me? I can't believe your seriously joking with me? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love…"

Keely snorted, stomping to her feet. "But I guess not, I mean. I thought you understood how serious I was. I thought you knew that I needed to know. But no, all you can do is tell me more lies. I thought I was worth enough to you for you to open to me. For you to tell me the truth!" Keely fumed. She snatched her crutches up from where they had rested against the bed.

"Keely!" Phil said desperately, clutching to her arm. "I am telling you the truth!"

"The truth? The truth?! How could that possibly be the truth?"

"I swear to you, Keely. I swear to you that it's the truth!"

"Yeah, right," Keely muttered indignantly.

"Have I lied to you before?" Phil questioned, staring at her.

"Well you certainly haven't been truthful," Keely snapped, turning her back on Phil.

Phil's face reddened, anger pulsating through him. "What can I do to get you to believe me?" he retorted. "I tell you that I love you, and you reject me! You then tell me that you need the truth; that the truth is the only way I could get you to love me! And then I try to tell you the truth, and you just shove it all back in my face." Phil panted, as Keely turned to face him once again, her eyes wide. Phil pounded his fist against a wall. "Do you think that if I love you that I would even joke about something like this? Do you seriously think that?"

Keely's chest rose, as her face softened. He seemed too terribly upset to be lying. "Then… how… how can it be?" she whispered. "How could you be from the future?" She collapsed face up onto the bed, her face buried beneath her sprawled fingers. "Why are you even here then?"

Phil swallowed, his anger slowly melting away. "So you believe me?" he asked numbly.

Keely swallowed, removing her hands from her face. "I didn't say that," she replied decisively, unwilling to look at him, "but I'm willing to listen."

Phil nodded, "At least you'll give me that." He lay down on the bed as well, his eyes emptily roaming the ceiling. "How am I from the future? Well… I was born there, but I don't think that's what you want to know."

Keely shook her head.

"Well, a couple of years ago, almost four years ago, my mom… and… and my dad," Phil swallowed, "decided that we should go on a family vacation through time. So we rented a time machine, went on a vacation, and ended up here."

"Why here? I mean, why the 21st century?"

Phil smiled slightly, painfully. "You know Pim, right?"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, she can only go to the bathroom within two hundred years of our house. The 21st century was supposed to be just a pit stop."

"So why wasn't it?"

"The time machine broke down, and we ended up stuck here."

"Oh."

They both remained silent in contemplation.

"Phil…" Keely swallowed, "if you're really from the future…"

"I am," he reassured.

"Can you show me?"

"Show you?"

"Show me something that undoubtedly proves you're from the future. I mean, I feel like I should believe you. At least, I know my heart does. But there's just something in my brain, something that just wants more proof than a story."

Phil pursed his lips. "I don't have much future technology left."

"Why not?"

Phil turned, his face hidden from Keely. "Most of it got destroyed."

Keely opened her mouth, exhaling slowly. "…How?"

Phil felt saliva pool in his mouth. Slowly swallowing, he told her, "They blew up… along with the time machine. They blew up with the time machine… and…" Phil quivered, tears slowly dripping from his eyes, "my dad…" Phil clenched his fist and pounded his bed.

Keely froze. "Blew up…" she murmured under her breath. "Oh Phil…" she said, touching his shoulder gently. He stopped pounding. "Phil," she breathed, "I'm so sorry… so sorry, but you can't beat yourself up for it."

Phil started to tear as he pushed himself off of the bed. "Yes, I can. I can, I can!" He turned his back on Keely. "You don't understand…" he whispered quietly. "If you did, you would know it was my fault."

"Phil…"

He collapsed on the floor, his head between his knees. "It was my fault Keely, it really was. If I wasn't such a stupid bastard, if I wasn't so sure… if I just wasn't there. You don't know… you don't know."

"Then help me know," Keely told him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand."

Keely felt her stomach lurch. "I wouldn't understand?" she said, her voice tightly controlled, "who could understand better then me? I'm sorry, but your not the only one who had a parent die. Heck, both of my parents died!" Keely breathed heavily, droplets of tears sliding down her face. "Don't think you're the only one…"

Phil lifted his face slightly. "I know… I know…" he said, "but it was my fault. I was such an idiot. I fucked up so bad, Keely, you don't even know."

"Well then get over it!" Keely closed her eyes. "What's done is done," she said calmly, more calm then she felt. She sniffled. "Do you know that every day since the accident, I wonder if it was my fault. I was the one who was driving the stupid car…"

"But it wasn't your fucking fault!" Phil screamed. "You weren't the one who ran the damn red light. And you weren't the one who was drunk. It's different!"

"Maybe… but its also human nature to ride harder on yourself than on somebody else. I know that I only have control of me, and as people we want everything under to be under our control. So we think that if we had just done something else, everything would be fine. We try to get everything under our control, and maybe when something happens that's so far out of our control, we just pretend we did have control over it and make ourselves feel about ten times worse. It's so much easier to blame ourselves. It seems so much easier to dwell in the past sometimes, because then we never have to deal with the future and all it's upcoming events and consequences. The only thing is, it's not easier." Keely brought her hand up to her tear-stained eyes.

Phil felt his insides unclench slightly. "It sounds like you've had a lot of time to think about this," he said quietly.

Keely looked down at the floor. "I have."

There was a pause. "You're right."

"What?"

"You're right," Phil repeated slowly. He got up and strode over to his desk. He picked up the picture of his father, clutching it tightly between his hands. "But I still think it's my fault."

Keely pursed her lips. "Why are you so adamant on the fact that it was your fault?"

"Because although I agree with you… I'm not riding on myself. And the blame does go to me… at least partially, if not fully."

"How can you be so sure?"

Phil bit his tongue, a pained expression painted across his face. "I'll tell you the whole story; from start to finish. And then you can be my judge." He carefully placed his father's picture down.

Keely nodded slowly. "Okay."

"But Keels…"

"Yeah?"

"I just need to know now… do you believe me?" He extended his hand to her.

She looked up at him; saw his shiny brown eyes, wet with tears. She placed her hand in his and grasped onto it firmly. "Yes."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

She paused, considering herself. "You believed in me and followed me through my toughest time. I didn't even ask you, and you did anyway. You're still here now. So, it's my turn to believe in you," Keely hesitated, then gave a tight, but sincere smile, "Even if you are from the future."

Phil's heart skipped a beat and he grinned wider before leading them both to sit on the bed.

"Ermm… I don't even really know where I should start…"

"The beginning," Keely cut in. "Just start from the beginning."

"Okay. The beginning." He breathed out as his heart rate slowed. He would tell Keely everything. And he could. "Well, like I told you. My family decided to go on a vacation through the future. We stopped in the 21st century, in a town named Chestnut Hill. It was only suppose to be temporary… but as things worked out, the time machine was broken. So we ended up staying there. Pim and I went to school and everything, as well. At first I hated it… I didn't fit in and didn't understand anything about this century. On the first day of school, we tried to dress in clothes that were for this century… except they weren't for this century." Phil gave a bitter laugh. "We must've looked ridiculous. But still, I met Aly that day." Phil sighed, his eyes shining. "We had so many adventures together. It was great."

"Really?" Keely asked. "What kind?"

So he told her. All of their crazy adventures together: the time that he lost one of his future gadgets, the Wzrd; the time that they went to a future mall and he had gotten into a fight with a robot; skyaking; the dances… everything.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun with her…" Keely said tensely.

"I did," Phil admitted.

"You must miss her…"

"I guess I do… but it doesn't matter, I've ruined everything between us anyway."

"Oh." Silence fell through the room as thoughts raced through minds. "Phil?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Aly."

Phil bit his lip. "I was in love with her."

"But are you still in love with her?"

"…No," Phil replied. "I'll always love her and remember her. But I don't _love_ her. I've changed and she's changed. We aren't the same people we once were. I'm getting back to where I once was, but I'll never be the same, and together, we won't ever be the same." He sighed heavily. "Maybe if things were different."

"If things were different…" Keely looked down, nodding slowly. "Do you wish things were different?"

"Different how?"

"Like… you could go back in time and change everything. Maybe save your dad."

Phil paused, the silence pressing. "Of course I want to save my dad," he finally said in a hushed voice, "Wouldn't you want to save your parents?"

Keely bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah," she said softly.

"But just because I want something, doesn't mean I always get it. And maybe not getting what you always want changes you. Because then you have to learn to deal without whatever you wanted. And you change. You're always changing. The world forces you to change… or maybe… you force yourself to change, because that's the only way you know how to deal."

Only the faint sound of two breathing was heard throughout the room.

"Has… has…" Keely started hesitantly, "Has it changed for the better?"

Phil closed his eyes, bringing up his fist to his mouth. "Maybe." He paused. "Yes. I've learned so much. I've grown so much recently. Life seems much less of a right as it does a gift. And I know I should have appreciated more in my life… I should have appreciated my dad more."

Keely swallowed as she hurried to process the information that was whizzing around her brain. Curiosity was plaguing her mind. "Phil…" she bit her lip, "how did your dad die exactly? I mean, I know he… he blew up with the time machine, but what happened exactly?"

Phil squeezed his eyes closed tightly, the tears spilling slowly, dripping slowly, from his eyes. After a few moments pause, Phil finally replied. "You know, how I said I was in love with Aly?"

Keely nodded.

"Well, we did eventually get together."

Keely licked her lips.

Phil gave a vacant smile. "It was quite interesting really, how we got together."

"Was it?" Keely said.

Phil pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "Yeah."

"What… happened?"

"She was announcing the winners for those superlative school awards. And weirdly, both of us got voted cutest couple…"

"Was it that weird?"

Phil shook his head. "Maybe not, but I guess it's just we were both so bent on the 'just friends' angle, it came as a complete surprise."

"Mmhmm…"

"Anyway, after that push, we ended up getting together. Of course, as my life would have it, when I got home, it turned out that my dad had actually managed to fix our time machine."

"So… if he fixed it, what happened?"

Phil sighed. "Well, everything was going fine. We did actually end up traveling back… but we had a few, err… minor emergencies and had to go back."

"Like?"

"Umm… well, the second time, it turned out we had forgotten something that didn't belong in the 21st century, so we had to go back." Phil paused. "I went and saw Aly again then… just to try to see her for what I thought was the last time. I got too caught up in it all… so when I got back home," Phil swallowed guiltily, "I tried to destroy the time machine's engine." Phil hung his head. "My dad caught me, but I was in such a fervor, that I completely ignored him. I messed something up with the engine, and because of me messing with it, I set it off to explode."

Phil sighed deeply, his body shaking. Keely reached for his hand, squeezing it in hers. "He… he pushed me out of the way just as it was about to explode. Things were never the same." Tears fell thickly. "It was all my fault."

Keely hugged him tightly, empathy flowing through her. "It wasn't your fault, she whispered.

"How could it not be?" Phil howled. "I was the one messing with it!"

"But you weren't in the right mind… I know you wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"It doesn't matter! I did it then, and that's all it took." He ripped himself away from her, turning his back.

Keely fell silent as she approached him slowly and rested her hand gently on his shoulder. "You just made a mistake," she said sincerely, "we all make mistakes. But you have to move on, and just learn from it."

Phil said nothing.

"I'm sure no one else blames you."

"But you didn't know my dad."

"But I know you."

"I broke Aly's heart."

"Maybe you did."

"At first I blamed her for making me fall in love with her, even though it wasn't her fault. I ignored her completely. I was afraid to get close to people then. I mean, all it meant was either heartbreak when I, or they, left. I broke her heart… and I broke mine. I lost my dad because I loved so hard, but also dug myself a deeper grave because I loved him too."

"What is love without heartbreak? If you didn't feel heartbreak from those you loved, then how could you be sure you loved them?"

"That's why I convinced myself that I would never love again. Or at least I would try to stop myself."

"Has it worked?"

Gradually, Phil looked at her. "Until I met you."

Keely felt herself being drawn to his dark eyes. "Me?"

"You're so like Aly… did you know that?"

"Am I?"

"So alike… yet so different." He touched her cheek.

"Is that good?"

He nodded slowly. "You've helped me so much, Keely."

"You've helped me, Phil."

"I've learned to love again."

"Have you?"

"I have. I've also learned to trust again."

"I'm glad you trusted me."

"I'm glad you believed me."

"You believed in me."

Their faces grew closer.

"Phil?" she breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he murmured.

"For being there to hold me up when I was down."

Their lips inched closer and closer until they touched in a slow, sweet, sensual kiss. Emotions flooded through both, as she, and he, got lost in the moment.

They broke away breathless, smiling.

Phil swallowed then, asking, "What about Greg?"

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, for taking so long. I've been super busy with school and practice. You have every right to be mad at me… though I hope your not. Anyway, I'd still really like to receive reviews if you liked the chapter.**


	20. I’ll See You Around

**Chapter 19: I'll See You Around**

**Thanks for all of the reviews I got! You guys are awesome! Anyway, this is the end of the journey; the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Review please!  
**

* * *

_Love is everything it's cracked up to be…  
It really is worth fighting for,  
Being brave for,  
Risking everything for._

_- Erica Jong  
_

* * *

_"What about Greg?"_

"Greg? Nothing about Greg. I've chosen you, haven't I?" she whispered breathily.

"You have?" Phil said, clutching her hand.

Keely smiled musingly. "Yeah," she said, nodding.

"So… so… you chose me?" Phil smiled widely. "You chose me…"

Keely grinned as well, her eyes glazed with a happy look. "I would guess so."

"So… so… you're going to break up with Greg?"

Keely bit her lip, her eyebrows suddenly creasing. "I don't need to break up with Greg."

"What?"

"I think… I think, he broke up with me."

"He what?!"

Keely shrugged in response. "Yeah."

"But… but… he kissed you… today, this morning. And, and… wait… what?"

"After that."

Phil paused, his breathing suddenly heavier. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know… it just felt right not to at the time." Keely bit her lip, guiltily. She blew out. "Maybe I should have, but I guess, I wanted to see what you would do. And I wanted to see if you would get jealous…"

"I was," Phil admitted hoarsely, "Insanely jealous."

"And to… to give you more incentive to tell me."

Phil drew a breath. Had she been right to do so? To make him want to tell her, when he didn't need to? "I'm glad I did tell you," he said finally.

Keely smiled slightly. "I glad you did too."

"But why would Greg break up with you?" Phil's brow furrowed.

Keely bit her tongue. "I think it was because he loved me."

"But why would you let go of someone who you're in love with?"

"Because that person might be in love with someone else."

Phil paused, the dots connecting in his mind. "He let go of you, because you're in love… in love with me?"

"I guess it was more obvious to him then it was to us… to me."

"Was it?" Phil said faintly, barely listening. She was single! No… she was not single. She was with him. He beamed.

"Mmm. He at least made it more clear to me…"

"How so?"

"When we were talking this morning…"

_"Come on, Keely," Greg said, putting his arm around the small of her back, leading her away slowly. _

_Keely looked back at Phil, locking stares before turning forward._

_They walked for a bit, and Keely was unsure of where she was going. It all seemed to be a hazy fog; her heart, and mind, was racing. "Keely," Greg started, as he sat them down on a bench. Their bench. Their bench in their corner._

_She looked up at him. "Yes?" she whispered._

_"I love you… you know that right?"_

_Keely smiled faintly. "You might've mentioned it once or twice."_

_"I only want what's best for you."_

_Keely opened her mouth, unsure of how to respond. "Tthank… thank you."_

_"But I've got to ask you… am I what's best for you?"_

_Keely gave him a perplexed look. "What do you mean?"_

_Greg looked down at the buffed linoleum floor. "I see the way he looks at you, and I see the way you look back."_

_"Who's he?" Keely asked uncertainly, though she thought she knew who 'he' was._

_"Phil. You know I'm talking about Phil."_

_"Mmm," was all she would say._

_"You talk to him all the time."_

_Keely swallowed, shrugging slightly. "I guess I do."_

_"And although I've tried, I can't seem to get to you the way he does. The way he always has. From 'annoying' you to… to…" Greg's voice trailed off._

_Silence._

_"Do you love him?" Greg blurted out._

_"Do I… do I?" Keely pondered, slightly taken aback. She had only just admitted it to herself. "… I… I… I think I do," she murmured truthfully, tears springing to her eyes. "But… I think I love you too."_

_"But, do you love me as you love him?" Gently, his hand lifted up her chin so she could look into his eyes._

_Slowly, she took a deep breath, her chest pounding. "No."_

_"I thought so…" Greg clenched his hands together tightly; his knuckles turning white. "Why?" he suddenly asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had taken over the pair._

_"Why what?" Keely asked in a hushed voice._

_"Why… why do you love Phil?"_

_Keely shrugged uncomfortably. "He just… he just knows what I need. What I really, really need. And he makes me think."_

_"So you really love him?"_

_Keely nodded, slowly, but surely. "Lately, he's just… always been there… for me. And he always seems to know what I need."_

_"Oh."_

_Another moment's pause._

_"Why aren't you with him, then?" Greg's face contorted painfully._

_Keely was surprised by this question. "I guess… I don't know if I can trust him."_

_"You don't trust him?"_

_"I mean… I do trust him… I really do… but I don't know if he trusts me… so it makes me doubt if I can trust him. And don't they always say that love is built on trust?"_

_"Yeah…" Greg looked down. "Why haven't you broken up with me?"_

_That was the question. The question she dreaded. What could she possibly say? The truth? The truth. _

_"I'm scared…" she finally whispered._

_"Scared of what?" _

_"That I'll crash and no one will catch me. Scared of being alone. Scared of heartbreak."_

_"Do you really love Phil?" he asked again, laboriously._

_"Yes," she murmured, rubbing her hands together, "I do."_

_"So you'd be willing to let go of Phil for all of that? Just because you're scared?"_

_"Maybe," she replied, fidgeting._

_"If you love him… don't you want to fight for him?"_

_"I'm scared to fight anymore." She looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm so scared of having my heart broken again, because I'm not sure if it can stand it again."_

_"So you want to stay with me?"_

_"You're the known, Greg. The known. I don't have any mysteries about you. I know you'll always be there. It just feels so secure."_

_"And you don't feel that way about Phil?"_

_"I don't know how I feel about Phil," Keely despaired, "That's the problem!" She breathed deeply. "I trust him, but he's so mysterious sometimes, I'm afraid that he won't be there to catch me like he has one day."_

_"But he's caught you so far…"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Then base your conclusions off of that person."_

_"I'm so scared of losing everything, Greg. I've lost so much already. I don't want to lose more."_

_"You won't lose more, you'll only gain more. What's there to lose?"_

_"My heart."_

_"Sometimes you've got to gamble to win. And the odds seem to be in your favor."_

_"But to gamble my heart?"_

_"Life's one big gamble."_

_Keely said nothing._

_"If you love him…" Greg sighed again. It was painful. Painful to tell the girl he loved to go after another guy. Painful to know that it was not he, she was in love with. Painful to know that he was not what was best for her. Painful to know, that despite it all, it was her holding herself back._

_"Is it worth it?" she asked suddenly._

_"Is it what worth it?"_

_She swallowed. "Gambling."_

_"Depends on what you're gambling for."_

_"What am I gambling for? Love? Yes. But what about the repercussions?"_

_"Do you think it's worth it?"_

_Another pause. "Maybe… yes. No. Yes. I don't know."_

_"Love is what everyone wants. Whether it's the love of someone they can't get. Someone who doesn't love them. Or… when that someone loves someone else more." Greg's eyes watered. "The bottom line is, everyone wants love in their life. But like everything that life is, of course there are risks. Phil was worth opening your heart to, right?"_

_Keely nodded._

_"Then why isn't he worth giving your heart to?"_

_Keely said nothing._

_"If you have it… take it…"_

_"But trust…" she croaked._

_"If he loves you…" Greg's mouth dried slightly, "he will be honest with you. Because that's what you want, and he wants you. But though it's up to him, it's also up to you. To allow yourself to love him and believe him. To have faith in him."_

_Keely sat straighter as she ingested these thoughts in her mind. "Thank you, Greg."_

_"There's no need," he said in reply, "I'll do what I can to make the girl I love happy. Or to do whatever is best for her."_

_"I'm sorry I don't love you the way I love him."_

_"I'm sorry too." _

_"So what does that make us now?"_

_"Us? There is no us. At least in the romantic sense. We're Greg and Keely; friends. Good friends."_

_"The best," she whispered, "And I love you for that."_

_"At least you still love me." He gave a painful smile. "I'll always be here, if you want. A shoulder to cry on. Someone to beat up Phil if he does anything wrong… I'll still be that secure guy for you, just not the guy for you."_

_She smiled then, and hugged him as tears ran down her cheeks. "You're the best, Greg."_

_"Thanks." He paused, sighing with regret. "So this is goodbye?"_

_She stopped, biting her lip. "Not goodbye, just a new adventure. You're a really great guy, Greg," she said sincerely. "You'll make some girl very lucky one day."_

_"Just not you."_

_"No, just not me," she said, almost regretfully._

_"Thanks for everything, Keely."_

_"No, thank you." She kissed him quickly and blushed. "Bye, Greg."_

_"Bye, Keely. I'll see you around."_

_"Definitely."_

Phil swallowed when Keely finished. "Greg's a great guy, Keels," he said, a hint of remorse in his voice.

"He is a great guy."

Phil pursed his lips. "He's so…" Phil paused, consternation apparent on his face, "Why aren't you with him?"

"You want me to be with him?" Keely asked in surprise.

"No, no!" Phil said quickly. "It's just… he's so nice… so secure… so loving… so understanding…"

"So perfect?"

"Yeah." Phil sighed.

"But I don't love him; I love you. He may be 'perfect.' But he's not what I want; he's not what I need. Just because something seems rational in the mind, doesn't make it rational to the heart."

"So what's rational in your heart?"

"You."

A wary smile grew on Phil's face. "Why?"

"Why?" Keely asked.

"What makes me the rational one in your heart?"

Keely looked at him with a confused stare.

"I just need to know, Keels... just like you needed to know."

"Because you are what I need. You know what I need. The fact that you pick me up when I'm down, hold me, and can tell me that everything is going to be alright, and that I'll believe you. The fact that you can make me think about the world around me and think about myself. It's everything about you, Phil. It's everything about you that makes me love you. You're perfect, Phil. Just in a different way than Greg. And that's what makes you perfect for me."

"Really?"

"Really." She grasped his hand, squeezing it gently. "Thank you, Phil, for everything."

"No, Keels, thank you." Phil smiled sheepishly. "I love you."

Keely bit her lip as she smiled back and looked at him with shy, shining eyes. "I love you too."

A moment's pause, and then, light peals of laughter erupted from both. The type of laughter that's evoked from sudden happiness. The laughter would die down, but for that moment, that single moment, everything was alright.

It would take time to make everything truly better. Or as best as it could be. But they were okay. Better, not great, but better. And that was all that mattered. They were on their way.

* * *

**One Month Later**

He grasped her hand as they walked out of English, their first period class. Firmly, so she would know he was there, and would always be there, but loosely, as well, so she could lead him just as easily as he could lead her.

She smiled as she thought of them; together. It had been a heck of a ride to get there, with many tears, many problems, and a growing adoration along the way. They had both grown together and healed together. It was a good thing, she guessed, that they were there for each other. Life had just begun to throw it's toughest moments at her when he had come along to catch her. And she ended up catching him as well. His tough moment had happened without her, but it had not passed.

It still hadn't passed. Neither of theirs did. It probably never would; always would it be nagging in the backs of their minds, but they would grow accustomed to it, eventually. She still thought about it every day, it was hard not too, and so did he. But now, she thought about it less, and focused more on the present and on the future, then dwelling in the past. Slowly, things were beginning to become okay. She would never be the same again, but she would be okay. Life went on.

There was another example of life moving on in front of her. She smiled. Just a few days ago, her best friend, and ex-boyfriend, asked her other best friend out on a date. Jess, though surprised, had said yes. And now, both seemed inseparable. He, Greg, was waiting for her outside of their first period class.

Still, as Keely approached, with her fingers laced through Phil's, she gazed at Greg, and he at her. It was just a passing glance between the two, but universally understood. She nodded, and smiled, and he smiled back as he took Jess' hand in his own. Things were okay. Love was lost and love had been found.

Now, she looked at the boy who had grown with her. The boy who had changed with her. The boy she loved. "Phil," she said.

He turned toward her, a small smile on his face. He was quite content. "Yeah, Keels?"

"I love you," she said, speaking the words which tasted so sweet in her mouth. I love you.

"I love you too," he replied, his smile growing broader.

She squeezed his hand with a smile on her face.

* * *

_In a moment, so much can change.  
In a moment, so much can be lost.  
But in another moment, so much more can be found.  
Moments can change everything.  
You just have the power to change them for the better.  
_

* * *

A flash of white light, a distorted rainbow of colors, and then, darkness. That was all she could remember. She groaned as her blue eyes flickered open, almost blinded with the unexpected whiteness that surrounded her. Her eyes fluttered shut again, it was too much of a sight. She clutched her head, one hand instinctively running through her blonde hair. 

She heard footsteps as she laid on a bed. As her hand laid on it, she felt the rough woven material beneath her. An unfamiliar bed: unfamiliar sheets. She groaned as the overwhelming scent of bleach surrounding her drifted up her nose.

She turned to her side, her eyes still screwed tight. She felt a draft go up her spine, chilling her back. This wasn't her clothing. It was too coarse, too loosely fit around her. She groaned as she heard footsteps approaching.

Gently, her eyelid was pulled back, a light shined in her eye. She groaned again, shutting her eye back closed. "Stop it," she muttered grumpily, finding her voice, "I'm awake." Gingerly, she opened her eyes, vision slowing swimming back to her.

"Doctor!" she heard a voice call, "She's awake!"

**The End.**

**That's it. Fini. Hoped you enjoyed this journey as much as I did. But now, I do think it's time to say goodbye. The ending is indeed ambiguous, that way you can hopefully draw your own conclusions. Please review and leave your comments, I'd love to hear from you. **


End file.
